


The Tontine — Тонтина

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, BAMF John Watson, Case Fic, Gen, Graphic Violence, John is a Bit Not Good, Military, TRF Aftermath, Trigger warning - descriptions of torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Шерлок и Джон берутся за новое дело в котором всплывает военное прошлое Джона и Шерлок осознает, что Джон это непросто джемпера, чай и любовь к адреналину.





	1. 1: Юджин О'Брайен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tontine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148889) by [tumbleweedchaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleweedchaser/pseuds/tumbleweedchaser). 



> A huge thank you to an author, who gave a permission to translate this fic.
> 
> The first-second chapters are here! ... and I do believe that people who will read this will love it as much as I do.
> 
>  
> 
> Благодарность автору фика, за быстрый и положительный ответ и за любовь к Джону Уотсону. Надеюсь, вам понравится также как и мне.
> 
> Первая часть серии «Секреты Джона Уотсона».
> 
> Никакой Мэри.
> 
> Фик написан в 2014 году.
> 
> Кто ищет юст, тот его найдёт.

Шерлок лежал, растянувшись на диване, завернутый в простыню, сложив руки под подбородком.

— Скука, — заявил он, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.

Джон проигнорировал его, взяв кружку с чаем с ручки своего кресла и отпил из неё, словно и не слышал.

— Скука, — повторил Шерлок.

Джон перевернул страницу своего откровенно скучного детективного романа, который он читал.

— Скука!

— Я услышал тебя и в первый раз, — наконец ответил Джон, захлопнув книгу и уставившись в окно, сфокусировавшись на суете на Бейкер-стрит за окном.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Делаю что?

— Живешь своей невероятно скучной жизнью при этом не убив себя?

Джон поморщился, хмуро смотря на свой чай.

Шерлок сдвинул брови в недоумении.

— Не хорошо?

— Немного.

— Ещё злишься?

— Я... — Джон вздохнул. — Я всё ещё удивлен, что вижу тебя, вот и всё.

— Серьёзно, Джон, прошло три месяца.

— Ты был мёртв два года, — ощетинился Джон.

Шерлок поймал его взгляд и уставился в потолок.

— Я сожалею, Джон.

— Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я уже не простил тебя, — сказал Джон, напрягая челюсти. Шерлок видел, что он не желает далее обсуждать эту тему.

Он спустил свои длинные ноги на пол и быстро поднялся.

— Новое дело!

— Что?

— Мне нужно дело.

Джон вскинул бровь и вздохнул, напряжение в районе его челюсти исчезло.

— Не самая худшая твоя идея.

Шерлок сел на стул за свой захламленный стол и открыл ноутбук. Он с нетерпением прошерстил всё, надеясь найти хоть что-то, что могло бы отвлечь его и Джона, от окружающего напряжения и скуки, которые угрожали их задушить. Он прокручивал электронные письма, ожидая, что что-то привлечёт его внимание.

_Интрижка. Сосед. Секретарь. Бразилия. Сумасшедшая белка. Интрижка. Интрижка. Страховая махинация. Интрижка с секретаршей._

— Скучно.

Смешок Джона, отвлек Шерлока от ноутбука. Шерлок растерялся от вида наблюдающего за ним Джона, сидящего в своем кресле. Дыхание сперло от этой простой картины: волосы Джона, казалось, светились в лучах солнца, его старый джемпер криво сидел на его плечах, ужасная книга была отброшена в сторону, кружка пустовала, а всё его внимание было сосредоточенно на Шерлоке.

Шерлок быстро отвёл взгляд и снова уткнулся в экран ноутбука.

— Ты можешь написать Лестрейду, — предложил Джон. — Может у него что-то есть? Или...

— Даже не предлагай мне просить о деле у брата.

— Хорошо.

— Вот и оно, — сказал Шерлок, щёлкнув на, как он надеялся, не совсем скучное дело. — Исчезновение мужа.

— Интрижка?

Шерлок едва усмехнулся.

— Мало вероятно.

— Страховая махинация?

— Военный, за тридцать, ничего не пропало.

— Кроме мужа?

Шерлок глянул на Джона со скепсисом.

— Почти месяц без контракта, признаки взлома и борьбы в квартире.

— Хочешь сказать, что его похитили?

— Возможно.

— Полиция?

— Кажется в тупике, но это не удивительно.

Джон поднялся со своего кресла.

— Откуда хочешь начать?

— С очевидного.

— С жены?

— Не заставляй меня повторять.

Шерлок встал и удалился в свою комнату, чтобы одеться. Он мог слышать, как Джон моет свою кружку и надевает куртку. Он ждал, когда Шерлок вернётся. Вскоре они ловили такси на улице, как можно сильнее кутаясь в свои пальто в эту холодную январскую погоду. Так началось, вероятно, самое удивительное и запутанное дело, какое только может выпасть на долю Шерлока Холмса.  


* * *

 

Джон последовал за Шерлоком из такси вверх по лестнице старого, но красивого здания. Шерлок остановился у дверей апартаментов на третьем этаже и постучал.

— Как мы узнаем, что она дома?

— Не будь идиотом, Джон. Где ещё она может быть в воскресение?

Джон коротко кивнул.

— Ясно.

— Миссис О‘Брайен? — позвал он, снова постучав.

— О‘Брайен? — переспросил он, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я должен обратиться к ней как-то ещё, кроме как по фамилии? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Э, нет. Я просто...

Дверь распахнулась, и тихая на вид женщина окинула их взглядом.

— Я знала, что вы придёте, мистер Холмс.

— Вы сказали, что они оставили сообщение? — спросил Шерлок, не утруждаясь в приветствиях и не утруждая себя войти.

— Я подумала, что если буду не столь прямолинейна, это вас заинтересует, — ответила она, глядя на него. — Это сработало?

Джон прочистил горло.

— Думаю, да. Мы можем взглянуть на него?

— Заходите, — сказала она, распахивая дверь шире и ведя их в гостиную.

Сообщение было предельно ясным.

На девственно белой стене с фотографиями счастливой пары были выведены аккуратные, кроваво-красные нарисованные буквы.

_У меня есть сокровище, но где же ключи?_

Джон тут же принял слова близко к сердцу и сделал всё возможное, чтобы сохранить лицо, когда желудок скрутило узлом, стоило ему только посмотреть на мужчину на фотографии.

— Миссис О‘Брайен, — спросил он. — Как имя вашего мужа?

— Юджин, — ответила та. Она посмотрела на него с отчаянием. — Он хороший человек, хороший муж. Я не понимаю, что... — слезы брызнули из её глаз и она проглотила всхлип. — Пожалуйста, — выдавила из себя она, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку, — найдите его.

Джон закусил губу и отвёл взгляд от женщины, сосредотачивая своё внимание на алых буквах на стене.

— Думаю, выкуп очевиден, — сказал Шерлок указав на стену. — Где ключи?

— Я не знаю о каких ключах идёт речь, — сказала она, смахивая слёзы и мотая головой.

Шерлок вцепился в неё взглядом, но Джон видел, что тот вбирает в себя информацию с любой детали в образе этой женщины и её дома. На пороге он взглянул на неё ещё раз, словно мог упустить что-то.

— Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, — сказал Джон, стараясь обнадёжить женщину. — Не так ли, Шерлок?

— Да, мы берёмся за дело.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок терзал скрипку, играя что-то спонтанное и напряженное, глядя на пустую Бейкер-стрит, которая к ночи опустела. Он развернулся и смычком, словно мечом, указал на Джона.

— Ты узнал это имя.

Джон, который вновь расположился в кресле у огня с гадкой книжкой и теплым чаем, поднял на Шерлока растерянный взгляд.

— О‘Брайен, — сказал Шерлок.

— Где-то здесь заключен вопрос?

— Ты знал его?

— Кого?

— Не будь идиотом, Джон.

— Юджина О‘Брайена?

Шерлок вскинул бровь, раздражаясь от напускного идиотизма Джона.

Джон коротко кивнул.

— Я служил с О‘Брайеном, но он представился не Юджином.

Шерлок отвернулся к скрипке, вновь смотря в окно.

Зазвонил телефон. Телефон Джона.

Шерлок глянул на свои часы.  _Джону не звонят в 11:46 ночи._  Он плюхнулся на диван, делая вид, что смотрит на огонь, и дергая струны скрипки. Он наблюдал, как Джон отвечает.

— Алло?

_Непонимание. Неправильный номер._

— Я понял.

_Злость? Нет... плохие новости?_

— ...

_Ничего._

Шерлок моргнул, он никогда не видел выражение лица Джона таким застывшим, он выпрямил плечи и выпрямился сам, ни единая часть его тела не двигалась и он даже не моргал.

Джон медленно отвёл телефон от уха и нажал отбой. Он уставился в окно, словно забыл, что находится в 221б по Бейкер-стрит.

— Джон? — спросил Шерлок, его голос подрагивал сильнее, чем он рассчитывал, но поведение Джона выбивало из колеи. Тот словно в одночасье стал неживым, ни единая эмоция не отразилась на его лице.

— Джон? Всё в...

Джон, казалось, пришёл в себя, словно ему требовалась передышка. Он захлопнул книгу и улыбнулся Шерлоку.

— Уже поздно, — сказал он. — Я иду спать.

Шерлок молча смотрел, как тот встал, убрал за собой, помыв кружку, и направился в спальню, словно ничего и не случилось. Всё это время он не выпускал телефон из рук.

 

* * *

 

Джон не спал. Он просидел на краю кровати всю ночь. Его потряхивало. Он никогда не думал, что услышит этот голос снова. Голос был старше и холоднее, но он узнал его. Как давно это было? Это правда произошло восемь лет назад?

Он услышал стук в дверь и тихое приветствие гостя Шерлоком в свойственной ему манере. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы распознать голос Лестрейда. Джон схватил свежий свитер и быстро переоделся, сомневаясь, что это хоть как-то одурачит Шерлока.

— У меня кое-что для тебя есть, — услышал он голос Грега. — Оно жутковато.

— Уходи, Лестрейд, — потребовал Шерлок, мучая скрипку. — У меня уже есть дело.

— Пожалуйста, Шерлок. Это займёт всего-то час туда и обратно, но у нас будет раскрытое дело.

— Лесть? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Ты должно быть в отчаянье.

Лестрейд досадно вздохнул.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал их Джон, ступив на нижнюю ступеньку.

— Ну хоть ты можешь убедить его? — взмолился Лестрейд. — У нас изуродованное тело военного, а великий Шерлок Холмс не удосужиться...

Шерлок в одночасье слетел с дивана.

— Ты сказал военного?

— Служил королеве и стране, да.

— Вы уже опознали его?

— Зовут Юджин О‘Брайен, исчез...

— Около месяца назад? — закончил за него Джон.

Грег глянул на них, изумление было написано на его лице.

Джон раздраженно поджал губы.

— У нас уже есть дело.

— Как давно? — спросил Шерлок.

— Что?

— Как давно он мёртв? — Шерлок смотрел на Лестрейда так, словно хотел выбить из него ответ.

— Андерсон думает, что...

— Не хорошо, Джон, одевайся.

— Уже.

Шерлок оглядел его, хмуря брови, словно собирался спросить о свежести вещей Джона. Джон же лишь скрестил руки на груди и уставился в ответ, ожидая вердикта Шерлока.

— Что ж, — обронил Лестрейд переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Едем на место преступления?

— После вас, — ответил Джон, отрывая взгляд от Шерлока и посылая вежливую улыбку Лестрейду.

  


* * *

 

Шерлок взлетел по ступенькам 221б в квартиру. Что за место преступления! Искусство! Правда, он не сказал этого вслух, боясь гнева Джона, но это была работа мастера. Каждый порез идеален, как и каждая сломанная кость, а тело было безупречно чистым.

Бывшего военного без сомнений пытали, не менее сотни идеальных порезов по всему телу, словно это был изумительный рисунок, но выполненный с такой заботой, что тот умер не от потери крови. Руки были сломаны — дважды. Руки и ноги прибиты к земле, словно на каком-то упавшем кресте. Дело становилось всё интереснее с каждой минутой.

Джону стало нехорошо из-за того, как выглядело убийство — оно больше походило на церемониальное, или даже ритуальное, и это было намного больше, чем ему за все время показала война и их работа. Это можно было предвидеть. Мертв всего шесть или семь часов, пару часов после того, как начались его поиски. Совпадение? Навряд ли.

Он открыл дверь в квартиру и поморщился, увидев брата в своём кресле. Зонт лежал рядом.

— Майкрофт, — промолвил Шерлок, позволив нотке отвращения проскользнуть в голосе.

— У меня есть для тебя дело, — ответил тот.

Джон вошёл в квартиру и чуть задел Шерлока, проходя дальше. Шерлок затолкал вовнутрь тёплое чувство, возникшее, когда Джон прошёл мимо, он разберётся с ним потом.

— Не заинтересован, — сухо ответил Шерлок.

— Лжец, — парировал Майкрофт.

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Майкрофт оборвал его елейным голосом.

— У вас уже есть дело.

— Юджин О‘Брайен? — спросил Джон.

Майкрофт наградил Джона вежливой улыбкой и кивнул.

— Очень хорошо, доктор Уотсон.

— Чем он заинтересовал правительство?

— О‘Брайен занимался специальными операциями, но его заслуги уникальны. Настолько, что даже я не могу найти полную копию.

— Всего лишь предосторожность? — отметил Джон.

— Что-то вроде того, — ответил Майкрофт. — Было другое сообщение. Его оставили этим утром, — он взял файл и протянул Шерлоку, но тот отказывался его брать, только смотрел. Он видел, как Джон покачал головой и ушёл на кухню ставить чайник.

Майкрофт оставил файл там, где он и лежал до этого: на ручке кресла, и встал.

— Тогда оставлю его здесь.

Шерлок стоял на пороге и подвинулся лишь для того, чтобы Майкрофт прошёл. Как только он услышал, как тот покинул 221б, он метнулся к файлу. Это было просто фотография: кирпичная стена 8х10 и адрес на обратной стороне. На кирпичных плитках были выведены аккуратные, кроваво-красные нарисованные буквы:

_Надеюсь, тебе понравился мой подарок, старый друг._

_Где ключи?_


	2. 2: Джеральд Атвуд

Шерлок чуть приподнял голову, когда услышал крик Джона. Кошмары стали сниться чаще. Всё в Джоне указывало на то, что кошмары повторяются после его возвращения, но с тех пор как они нашли тело О'Брайена... Нет, с того звонка в ночь появления его тела, кошмары стали хуже. Они заставляли его не просто вскрикнуть, а закричать и опрометью броситься в ванную, чтобы проблеваться.

_Три недели._

Никаких новых записок. Никаких похищений. Никаких тел.

_Три недели._

Кто похищает, пытает и убивает отставного военного для выкупа, если его семья не может ни забрать, ни опознать тело?

_Сообщение оставлено не для жены._

Джон вошёл в гостиную, укутанный в свой мохнатый халат. Он что-то проворчал в сторону Шерлока, что тот распознал как: « _Всё ещё бодрствуешь?_ », но Шерлок решил его проигнорировать, что для Джона, который не выспался из-за своих кошмаров, было наилучшим ответом.

Джон поставил чайник и потёр глаза, смахивая пот с бровей. Он взлохматил свои волосы, терпеливо ожидая, когда чайник вскипит, но его тело всё ещё было напряжено, словно было готово защищаться. И какое-то время повертел в руках телефон, что был в кармане халата.

Теперь Джон не на миг не расставался со своим мобильным. Он всегда был на виду, словно он ожидал ещё один звонок. Когда он звонил, Джон смотрел на имя звонившего с тем же взглядом на лице, которое могли бы иметь обычные люди, открывая дверь, которая могла бы привести к трупу. Шерлок собирался поднять этот вопрос, но Джон всегда стремился изменить тему. Доктор даже смог найти четыре довольно интересных дела за последние две недели, как будто пытался заставить Шерлока заняться чем-то другим, но только не делом об убитом солдате.

— Когда ты в последний раз ел? — спросил Джон.

— Ты сделал для меня тост этим утром, — ответил Шерлок.

— Ты имел в виду вчера утром, — Джон открыл холодильник, даже не пытаясь скрыть гримасу при виде содержимого. — Вчерашнее карри подойдёт. Я разогрею.

— Не голоден.

— Мне всё равно.

Шерлок хандрил, пока Джон был занят разогревом чоу-мейна и приготовлением чая. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы выглядеть недовольным, когда Джон поставил еду и чай на кухонный стол, но всё равно присоединился к нему за столом, где Джон аккуратно отодвинул его эксперименты, чтобы было достаточно места. Он сел, раздраженно фыркнув, и взял в руки вилку.

Джон взглянул на него.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что принялся за еду.

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.

— Я не знаю, почему ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы заботиться обо мне, как о ребенке.

— Для этого множество причин, — ответил Джон. — Я доктор, ты являешься хорошим отвлекающим фактором от моих проблем, ты заморишь себя голодом, если я тебя не покормлю. Также я хочу, что ты был здоров, потому что я не могу снова тебя потерять, — он кашлянул и отвёл взгляд, осознав, что сказал слишком много. — Выбери любую из них, — вяло закончил он, принявшись за еду.

Шерлок мгновение пялился на Джона, а затем попытался занять себя едой. Ели они в тишине и Шерлок откинул подальше мысль о том, чтобы вернуться к разговору о нераскрытом деле.

_Мертвый солдат, потерянные ключи, растерянная жена, говорящая правду, пытки, старый друг, звонок (?), клад, ключи, клад._

— Клад, — обронил Шерлок.

Джон растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Извини, что?

— Один клад, множество ключей, один военный.

Джон тряхнул головой и облизнул губы, и Шерлок сохранил это в памяти, чтобы расшифровать чуть позднее.

— Джон, — воскликнул он. — Это же очевидно, как я мог не заметить?

— Что именно не заметить?

— Тонтина.

— Смотрел «Звездные войны»?

— Это не связано с астрономией, будь внимательнее, — упрекнул его Шерлок. — Это тонтина.

— Что за тонтина?

— Это система страхования. Группа людей вкладывает определенныю сумму деньг в инвестиции. С каждым погибшим членом группы, сумма распределяется на оставшихся.

Шерлок следил за лицом Джона пока тот переваривал информацию.

— Так последний оставшийся получает всю сумму?

— Верно.

— Разве ты не говорил, что это не страховая махинация?

— Это не она. Это жадность.

— Думаешь, что Юджина О'Брайена пытали и убили за инвестиции в акции?

— Люди и за меньшее делали что похуже.

— Неужели?

— Это не акции, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, возвращаясь к теме. — Это клад. Чего-то большее, чем просто деньги и акции.

— Например?

— Я не знаю.

— Так, — начал Джон, всё ещё переваривая полученную информацию, — ты говоришь, что он был убит из-за ключей к сокровищу? Как к сокровищу пиратов?

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Ты намеренно притворяешься идиотом?

Джон опустил вздёрнутый подбородок и исподлобья посмотрел на Шерлока, ткнув в него пальцем, собираясь возразить, но Шерлок оборвал его.

— Не пиратский клад, но что-то крайне ценное. Подумай над этим: солдат на Ближнем Востоке, являющийся частью специального отряда. У него была маленькая команда, не больше двадцати человек, чтобы они могли легко передвигаться и воровать. У каждого члена группы был ключ и у последнего оставшегося будут они все.

— Тогда зачем убивать О'Брайена? Зачем пытать?

— Возможно, у кого-то мало времени и ему нужны деньги.

Джон ткнул пальцем в его сторону.

— Ты гадаешь.

— Я никогда не гадаю.

— Гадаешь.

Шерлок взглянул на него с вызовом, не желая признавать, что он прав.

— Именно поэтому больше не было никаких убийств?

— Что?

— О'Брайен был последним? Или, я не знаю, убийца напугал других...

— Не уверен, — Шерлок махнул рукой и отошёл от стола. — Мне нужен никотиновый пластырь.

Джон вздохнул и вернулся к еде.

Зазвонил его телефон, посылая волны вибрации по всему столу.

Шерлок обернулся: Джон пялился на свой телефон с тем же пустым выражением лица, и просто продолжал смотреть, как тот звонит.

— Ты собираешься... — начал Шерлок.

— Нет.

Телефон звякнул ещё раз и замолк.

Мгновение никто из них не двигался.

Затем он снова зазвонил.

Машинально Джон потянулся к телефону и ответил после первого гудка.

Он держал телефон возле уха, но не произнёс и слова.

Шерлок наблюдал за ним, ожидая ответа: выражения лица, хоть что-то, но через мгновение Джон просто завершил звонок и положил телефон на стол.

Нахмурившись, словно он только что потерял суть мысли, он вернулся к еде.

 

* * *

 

Сообщения пришли одновременно, по тому как загорелись глаза Шерлока, и по тому как тот вскочил с дивана, Джон сразу же понял, что где-то находится ещё одно тело мертвого солдата.

— Он снова в тупике, — подтвердил он.

— Ясно, — и Джон без лишних слов потянулся за курткой.

— Было оставлено ещё одно сообщение, — сказал Шерлок, поворачивая экран телефона в сторону Джона. — Майкрофт выслал.

Джон прочёл уже знакомые, аккуратно выведенные, кроваво красные буквы.

— С днём рождения? — он глянул на Шерлока. — Что это значит?

— У меня есть четыре предположения, но нужно больше информации.

— Это было написано на той же стене, что и раньше?

— Да.

— Камеры слежения ничего не засекли?

Шерлок не потрудился ответить, вместо этого вылетая из квартиры. Джон поспешил за ним, заметив миссис Хадсон, что мыла нижние ступеньки.

— Уйдите с дороги, миссис Хадсон, — крикнул Шерлок. — У нас ещё один мёртвый солдат.

Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась им, отходя от лестницы.

— У вас дело? Позаботьтесь друг о друге.

Шерлок промчался мимо неё, полностью проигнорировав, Джон же не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Конечно позаботимся, — заверил он её.

Джон присоединился к Шерлоку на обочине дороги, и наблюдал, как он, казалось, вызывал такси, просто подняв руку. Когда такси остановилось, он забрался на заднее сидение вслед за Шерлоком, и устроился там скрестив руки на груди и смотря в окно, пока Шерлок диктовал адрес отеля на другом конце города.

— Ты можешь не ехать, если не хочешь, — обронил Шерлок, смотря в окно.

Джон повернул голову в его сторону.

— Что?

— Последние события... огорчили тебя. Ты не обязан...

— Всё в порядке. Я... — быстро пробормотал Джон. — Я в порядке.

— Лестрейд говорит, что это хуже, чем предыдущее.

— Замолчи.

— Я просто...

— Я сказал замолчи.

Они молчали всю оставшуюся дорогу до отеля, и когда поднимались в лифте в комнату, снятую жертвой. Лестрейд встретил их у лифта.

— А вот и вы, — поприветствовал он их. — Мы проверили на отпечатки и остальное, всё чисто.

— Сейф отеля? — спросил Шерлок.

— Проверяем, но пока нет ни отпечатков, ни попыток взлома. Работники отеля пытаются открыть его. А что?

— Джеральд Атвуд, — ответил Шерлок, проходя мимо нескольких работников Ярда и заходя в квартиру. Джон же шёл вслед за ним и Лестрейдом, — пробыл здесь две ночи, вчера ходил к адвокату, чтобы забрать у него что-то. Вероятно, оставил это в сейфе.

— Как ты...? — начал было Лестрейд.

— Так Майкрофт всё же прислал больше одного снимка? — резко спросил Джон, входя в квартиру вслед за ними.

— Он полезен время от времени, — отмахнулся Шерлок.

— Смотрите под ноги, — предупредил Лестрейд. — В гостиной беспорядок.

Это место преступления было хуже, чем предыдущее. О'Брайена привели в порядок и бросили там, где они его нашли, а Атвуд умер прямо здесь. Его ноги были перекинуты через спинку дивана так, что остальная часть тела осталась на сидении, а голова свисала ближе к полу. Шея была изуродована, и он истёк кровью, словно выпотрошенная свинья, оставив лужу крови в номере отеля.

Желудок Джона сжался.

— Где находится сейф? — спросил он Лестрейда, и по голосу было слышно, что он желает оказаться где-нибудь подальше от места преступления.

— За отвратительными цветами в ванной комнате.

— Понял, — отозвался Джон, кивнув. Он проскользнул мимо кровавой бойни прямо в ванну и закрыв за собой дверь и облокотился о неё. Он слышал, как Шерлок отдёрнул Лестрейда. — Прекрати думать, это раздражает.

Джон схватил салфетку и глянул на сейф. Картина была чуть перекошена, открывая вид на сейф.

_С днём рождения._

Используя салфетку, как защиту от отпечатков, он ввёл код: 61273. Дверца открылась. Джон разочаровано мотнул головой.  _Идиоты никогда не учатся._  Джон взглянул на содержание сейфа: два маленьких медных ключа лежали чуть в стороне. Подцепив их салфеткой и аккуратно закрыл сейф, Джон положил салфетку вместе с ключами себе в карман.

_С днём рождения._

Джон включил холодную воду и ополоснул лицо. Он пытался сделать так, чтобы дрожь в руках прекратилась. Сделав глубокий вдох, он выключил воду и вытер лицо рукавом свитера, и как можно быстрее вернулся на место преступления. К этому моменту к Лестрейду и Шерлоку присоединились сержант Донован и Андерсон.

— Что я пропустил? — робко поинтересовался Джон.

— Фрик утверждает, что здесь слишком много крови.

Джон глянул на лужу крови и расположение тела.

— Ну, да. Ты должен подвесить человека за ноги, чтобы полностью его обескровить, и тут не было бы такого беспорядка, если бы они сделали это здесь.

Все оторвались от изучения места преступления и уставились на Джона.

_Дерьмо._

— Свиньи, — объяснил Джон. — Это как обескровливать свиней, в медицинском училище мы изучали...

— Всё в порядке, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, хотя выражение было... обеспокоенным? Джон перевёл взгляд на Лестрейда, который был шокирован внезапными познаниями Джона.

— Это всё объясняет, — добавил Шерлок, — но здесь нет ничего, на что можно было бы подвесить тело или у убийцы были два высоких помощника или... где-нибудь есть что-то, что могло помочь ему? Лестница, например?

Джон отступил чуть в сторону, не желая быть центром внимания всех присутствующих, и вернулся в холл, позволяя Шерлоку беспрепятственно вернуться к « _Работе_ ».

Сержант Донован пошла за ним и оглядев его, сказала:

— Фрик должен как-то влиять на тебя или...

— Заткнись, Донован, — резко оборвал её Шерлок, показавшись на пороге гостиничного номера. Он направился к лифту, дав последние указания Лестрейду написать ему о содержимом сейфа. Джон молча двинулся за ним, чувствуя благодарность за то, что Шерлок вмешался.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок забрался в такси вслед за Джоном. Джон отодвинулся, поближе к противоположной двери и уставился в окно ещё до того, как Шерлок сел.

— Бейкер-стрит, — обронил Шерлок.

— Не взглянешь на сообщение? — спросил Джон, когда такси тронулось.

— Мы имеем дело не с дилетантами. Если в первый раз не было ничего обнаружено, то и во второй тоже ничего не будет.

Джон лишь поворчал в ответ.

Шерлок повернул голову и стал наблюдать за Джоном.

_Мрачен, разочарован в себе из-за сказанного. Уставший, снова не спал после того звонка. Напряжен, замешан?_

_Нет._

— Это была полезная информация, — обронил Шерлок.

Джон не ответил.

Шерлок продолжил наблюдать за ним. Его внимание переключилось то на оттенок волос Джона, то на пульсацию вены на шее Джона.

— Прекрати, — сказал Джон, всё ещё смотря в окно.

— Прекратить что?

— Смотреть на меня так.

— Смотреть... как...

— Смотреть —  _так_ , — Джон повернул голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Почему? — буркнул Шерлок, проклиная себя.

Голос Джона понизился и Шерлок услышал в нём предупреждение.

— Если ты не перестанешь смотреть, ты увидишь то, что развидеть уже никогда не сможешь.

Шерлок все же не прервал глазной контакт, продолжая наблюдать.

_Замешан?_

— Ты являешься одним из участников тонтины?

Джон моргнул и отвёл взгляд, уставившись водителю в макушку.

— Джон.

Он не ответил.

— Капитан Джон Уотсон, являешься ли ты одним из участников тонтины?

Джон облизнул губы.

— Я не имею права разглашать эту информацию.

Шерлок нахмурил брови и отвернулся.

_О._

Когда такси остановилось на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок быстро ретировался, оставив Джона оплачивать.

Он ступил в квартиру и перепроверил факты.

_Тонтина. Клад. Ключи. Старый друг. Подарки. Два убитых солдата. Джон._

_Джон в опасности._

Джон вошёл в 221Б след за ним, и в этот же момент наверху лестницы показалась миссис Хадсон.

— Мальчики, у вас клиент.

Она окинула их веселым взглядом.

— Гнались за кем-то?

— Нет, — ответил Джон, — мы просто чуть подустали. Мы сейчас поднимемся, — Джон прошёл мимо Шерлока и стал подниматься по семнадцати ступенькам вверх к их квартире. — Давай, Шерлок, — сказал Джон. — Не заставляй клиента ждать.

— Конечно, — отозвался Шерлок, следуя прямо за ним. Притвориться, что всё в порядке было намного проще, когда Джон тоже притворялся.

Когда они вошли, то сразу увидели мужчину лет тридцати сидящего на диване и попивающего чай, предложенный миссис Хадсон. Мужчина поднялся, когда они вошли.

— О, слава Богу, — воскликнул он, подходя ближе.

— Пожалуйста, присядьте и мы обсудим... — начал было Шерлок.

— Джон, мне нужна твоя помощь, наверняка ты слышал...

Джон вышел вперёд и пожал руку в крепком рукопожатии.

— Тревор! — оборвал он его. — Не видел тебя с того самого случая с ногой. Как твоё ранение?

— В порядке, в порядке... Но Джон...

Джон сжал его руку чуть сильнее.

— А жена? Как она?

— Моя?.. — глаза Тревора широко распахнулись, и он быстро глянул в сторону Шерлока и миссис Хадсон, стоявших в стороне и глядевших на них с удивлением.

— Моя жена в порядке, ожидает визита от сестры, той, что из Шотландии.

— Не самое безопасное время для путешествия, — ответил Джон, почесав нос.

— Вроде, не обещали сильную непогоду, так что она может продолжать путешествовать без особых проблем, Джон, — заметила миссис Хадсон.

— Да, спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — ответил он, выдавливая из себя улыбку.

Он обернулся в сторону Тревора.

— Что скажешь о пинте пива?

Шерлок заметил как Тревор ещё раз нервно окинул их взглядом.

— Да, — согласился тот. — Да, пинта пива звучит отлично.

— Ещё нет и одиннадцати утра, — сказала миссис Хадсон.

— Тогда обед, — сказал Джон утягивая Тревора за дверь.

Джон глянул в сторону Шерлока.

— Я вернусь где-то через час.

_Если не вернусь, Тревор — убийца._

Шерлок кивнул.

— Джон, — возмутилась миссис Хадсон. — Ты ничего не забыл? — просила она, кивая в сторону Шерлока.

— Не переживайте за меня, — ответил Шерлок. — Я слишком занят для того, чтобы есть. Но чашечка свежего чая...

— Я не твоя домработница, дорогой.  


* * *

 

Джон повёл Тревора в кофейню за пару кварталов, в ту, где бывал не слишком часто, потому что там было многолюдно, но сегодня это было наруку. Они сделали заказ и сели за маленький столик у стены.

Тревор полез в свой карман и достал маленький медный ключ. Он положил его на стол напротив Джона.

— Возьми его.

Джон поджал губы.

— Почему ты...

— Это он. Колин, ты помнишь Колина, разве ты мог забыть Колина?

— Я не забыл Колина.

— Это его рук дело. Я знаю.

— Почему ты думаешь, что это Колин?

— А кто ещё это может быть? Колин единственный, кто достаточно сумасшедший для этого, и у него на это есть причины. Сейчас у него трудные времена и он...

— Так зачем ты отдаёшь мне ключ?

— Он не убьёт тебя!

Джон дернулся и обернулся посмотреть на реакцию окружающих.

— Извини, — сказал Тревор, понизив голос. — Просто... ты не... ты не был... то есть... он всегда немного опасался тебя после того, что случилось с Маликом, а затем ещё то дело с майором. Он на тебя равнялся. Вроде как.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Джон, чувствуя себя больным только от мысли об этом, — пожалуйста, не говори мне, что Колин « _равнялся на меня_ ». Он больной. И я надеюсь никогда больше не увидеть его в своей жизни.

Тревор опустил голову.

— Ты прав. Я не имел в виду... Я хотел сказать, что он считал тебя сильнее него.

Джон мотнул головой, смотря на ключ.

— Тревор, отдавая мне ключ ты не обезопасишь себя, и это точно не обезопасит меня от...

— Я не прошу от тебя защиты. Я думаю, думаю, что я следующий.

— Почему ты думаешь, что ты следующий?

— Было странно то, что всё началось с Юджина, не правда ли? Я подумал, почему Юджин? Почему не Реджи или О'Коннор? Это как-то связано с постелями.

— С постелями?

— Юджин и Атвуд были прямо по правую сторону от...

— Стоп, — прервал его Джон, подняв руку. — Ты не знаешь, точно ли это Колин. Скажи мне, почему на самом деле ты думаешь, что следующий?

— Я получил письмо пару месяцев назад.

— Что там было сказано? « _Привет, это Колин и в марте я приду за тобой, чтобы убить_ »?

Тревор затравленно глянул на Джона.

— Там был всего лишь номер. Большая красная тройка. Я подумал, что это шутка и выкинул его, но...

— Ты говорил с кем-нибудь об этом? Фитц? Он тоже получил письмо находясь в Шотландии?

— Нет. Нет, только я, я позвонил двоим или троим, с теми, с кем контактирую время от времени.

— Тогда ты не знаешь, что это была за буква...

— Это иронично.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я? Получив такое письмо, которое другие не получали, да и с чего бы... Я слышал, они выпотрошили Юджина.

— Обескровили Джеральда.

Лицо Тревора стало белым.

— Джон, здесь нет места для предположений. Я следующий. И это нормально.

— Нет, это не нормально.

— Я не знаю, как ты держишься за свои идеи и правосудие, после всего, что ты видел и сделал.

— Тревор...

— Пошли это Фитцу.

— Тревор...

— Фитцу, хорошо?

— Тревор..

— Чёрт побери, Джон!

Женщина за Тревором подпрыгнула на стуле и обернувшись, уставилась на них.

Тревор сжал челюсти.

— Пожалуйста.

— Фитц, — сказал Джон, и имя защекотало в горле.

Тревор улыбнулся ему и кивнул.

— Что ж, — сказал он с кивком, поднимаясь из-за стола и выходя из кофейни.

Джон уронил голову на руки, глядя на ключ сквозь свои пальцы.

— Ты можешь дать мне хотя бы имена? — поинтересовался голос за столиком позади него.


	3. 3: Тревор Хэсс

Джон зажмурился при звуке голоса Шерлока, конечно же, тот последовал за ними. Он закрыл глаза руками, надеясь проснуться и осознать, что это всё — всего лишь ужасный сон. Он услышал скрип стула за своей спиной, а затем Шерлок занял то место, где только что сидел Тревор.

— Джон, ты можешь сказать мне...

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Шерлок, — зло процедил Джон, опуская руки на стол.

— Я должен знать...

— Ты не думаешь, что, если бы я мог, я уже бы рассказал об этом? — также зло выплюнул Джон, подняв на него взгляд. Шерлок был в своём режиме ищейки — непоколебим и беспристрастен.

— На кону жизни, Джон.

— Разве это не моя реплика? — спросил Джон, облокачиваясь на спинку стула, но избегая смотреть Шерлоку в глаза, словно тот одним только своим взглядом мог выведать все-все секреты.

— Джон...

— Прекрати, — оборвал его Джон, резко подняв руку. Сделав глубокий вдох и распрямив плечи, словно снова был на службе, он заставил себя посмотреть Шерлоку прямо в его серые глаза. — Шерлок, ты самый умный человек, которого я знаю. Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться тем, что у тебя получается лучше всего?

Шерлок чуть склонил голову и внимательно посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я озвучил свои выводы об этой ситуации?

Челюсть Джона напряглась, он, не разрывая зрительный контакт с Шерлок, продолжил молчать.

— Ты подтвердишь мои выводы?

Ответ Джона был сказан низким, холодным, почти предупреждающим тоном.

— Я не имею права разглашать эту информацию, — произнёс он, чётко выделяя каждое слово.

Шерлок облокотил локти о стол и, прижав пальцы к губам, закрыл глаза, чтобы подумать. Джон воспользовался моментом и взял со стола ключ, положив его в другой карман, отдельно от двух других ключей, что уже тяжёлым грузом лежали в его пальто.

Шерлок открыл глаза.

— У меня есть три возможные причины. Первая — страх, но зная твою склонность бежать за опасностью, чем от неё, страх маловероятен. Вторая — угроза или шантаж со стороны киллера, что более вероятно, личность неизвестного звонившего после каждого убийства, но снова — это маловероятно.

Джон покосился на него и, словно был заинтересован, чуть склонил голову.

— Ты хочешь знать, как я знаю о том, что он не угрожает тебе?

Джон лишь моргнул в ответ, но для Шерлока этого было достаточно, чтобы продолжить.

— Когда тебе угрожают, ты чаще всего сыпешь в ответ своими собственными угрозами, а не... отключаешься от мира. И всё равно, это выглядело как угрозы, шантаж и злорадство, до полученной информации от Хэсса о письме.

— Ты знаешь его фамилию?

— Он сказал её миссис Хадсон.

Джон коротко кивнул.

— Нет, теперь телефонные звонки кажутся мне таким же единичным явлением, как и письма для него, — он замолчал, словно обдумывая стоит ли ему ещё что-то говорить по этому поводу, но сказал совершенно другое, меняя тему. — Третья и самая вероятная причина — ты молчишь и будешь продолжать молчать, даже если улики будут против тебя, потому что тебе так приказано. Некоторые приказы остаются в силе даже после службы. Информация засекречена, даже Майкрофт не смог достать полное досье О‘Брайена.

Джон моргнул, но казалось для Шерлока этого было достаточно для подтверждения.

Шерлок сцепил пальцы в замок, прижав большие пальцы к подбородку и внимательным взглядом уставился на Джона.

— Ты забрал ключ.

— Какой ключ? — без эмоционально переспросил Джон, даже не дёрнувшись.

Джону казалось, что взгляд Шерлока высверлит в нём дыру, но продолжал сидеть ровно и делать вид, что это его не касается, в уме называя все мышцы человеческого тела, не заостряя внимания на беседе. Оставаться спокойным и немного рассеянным помогало лгать.

После минуты игры в гляделки, Джон улыбнулся ему.

— Что ж, тогда я зайду в « _Теско_ ». Что-нибудь нужно? Молока?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, но и не воспрепятствовал уходу Джона из кофейни.

Как только Джон оказался снаружи он выдохнул, даже не подозревая, что неосознанно задержал дыхание и схватил свой мобильный.

Он держал его у уха, слушая гудки: один, два, три...

— Алло?

— Уничтожьте данные.

— Капитан?

— На всех.

— Уже сделано.

— С тех пор, как О‘Брайен..?

— Да.

— Хорошо.

— Капитан, у нас не так много вариантов.

— Нет, сэр.

— Холмс?

— Я доверяю ему.

— Я — нет. Пока, нет.

— Понял, сэр.

* * *

Шерлок выудил свой телефон из кармана, пальцы начали быстро порхать над экраном, печатая сообщение.

ШХ: «Тревор Хэсс. Реджи. О‘Коннор. Фитц — сейчас в Шотландии. Колин. Малик. Юджин О’Брайен. Джеральд Атвуд».

ШХ: «Нужны военные отчёты».

Он уставился в телефон, ожидая ответа.

МХ: «Тяжело найти данные, когда имена неполные». 

ШХ: «Перекрёстная ссылка. Все должны были быть в специальном  
подразделении. Высший доступ».

ШХ: «Колин — данные по дисциплине».

МХ: «Новый подозреваемый? Что-то ещё?»

Шерлок смотрел на сообщение от Майкрофта, неуверенный, отвечать или нет. Он написал ещё одно сообщение.

ШХ: «Нужны все военные данные на Джона Уотсона».

Шерлок почувствовал странную благодарность брату, когда тот не ответил, он думал, что тот будет злорадствовать. Майкрофт предоставил ему все данные Джона, как только он прибыл на Бейкер-стрит. Тогда Шерлок отказался их смотреть. Его благодарность внезапно отошла на второй план из-за непонятного чувства боли, или это было чувство вины? Буквы на экране просто кричали о причастности Джона. Джон безусловно был упрям и несговорчив, но он и не препятствовал продвижению дела.

_Не убийца._

Он закрыл глаза и прошёлся по всем фактам дела, надеясь, что его озарит.

_Тонтина, клад, ключи, телефонный звонок, «подарок», старый друг, Тревор, письмо, исключительные, церемониальные, но исключительные смерти, телефонный звонок, Джон — угрозы в его сторону._

Он мотнул головой и начал заново.

_Служба, специальные операции, тонтина, клад, ключи, «подарок», старый друг, Тревор, Колин — «больной», Колин — боиться Джона, Джон, угроза._

Он в отчаянии закрыл глаза ладонями.

_Служба, Джон, Афганистан, тонтина, клад, ключи, «подарок», старый друг, Тревор Хэсс, Колин (?), секреты, приказы, офицер._

_Главнокомандующий офицер. Приказы. Джон. Секреты. Тонтина. Клад._

_Главнокомандующий офицер отдал приказ Джону._

Шерлок вспомнил о своем прибытии в квартиру. Тревор был готов рассказать о убийствах при самом Шерлоке и миссис Хадсон, но Джон тут же оборвал его. Он вскочил со своего места и выбежал из маленькой кофейни, ища в интернете информацию о Хэссе на своем телефоне.

— Если ты ищешь Тревора, то он, вероятно, уже вернулся к себе в квартиру.

Шерлок обернулся — Джон ждал его. Он прошёл мимо витрины и облокотился о стену, засунув руки в карманы в ожидании, когда Шерлок рванёт следом. Его тело было расслабленно и было видно, что ему комфортно, но его лицо застыло. Он изучал его. И впервые Шерлок подумал, что понимает какого это — оказаться под пристальным вниманием такого взгляда.

— У тебя заняло больше времени, чем я думал.

Телефон Шерлока оповестил о новом сообщении. Он проигнорировал его, не желая отводить взгляд от этого нового Джона перед ним.

— Думаю, ты лучше всех понимаешь, что некоторые секреты стоят того, чтобы за них умереть.

— Чтобы убить за них?

— Я не убиваю людей, — сказал Джон. — И ты знаешь это.

— Но ты можешь это остановить.

— Ты делаешь мне слишком много чести, я не так важен.

Ещё одно оповещение.

— Не заставляй брата ждать.

Шерлок выудил телефон из кармана и прочёл сообщения.

МХ: «Сожжены».

МХ: «Всё ещё есть копия данных о Джоне».

Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона.

— Ты кому-то позвонил?

— Также как и ты, — сказал Джон, кивая на телефон у Шерлока в руке.

— Так я ловлю тебя? Теперь ты — злодей?

— Я не бегу.

— Нет, не бежишь.

Джон улыбнулся той же улыбкой, что и тогда, когда Шерлок ел. Той же улыбкой, которая заставляет Шерлока чуть дольше задержать взгляд на губах Джона, даже сейчас, в такой ситуации.

— Я говорил тебе, не смотреть на меня _так_.

— Как так? — Шерлок перехватил его взгляд, теперь тот стал мягче и расслабленнее.

— Тебе не понравится то, что ты узнаешь.

— Сомневаюсь.

И снова эта чёртова улыбка.

— Афганистан. Ховел. Тринадцать, но только двенадцать.

Шерлок моргнул.

— Специальные войска?

— Информация.

Шерлок вопросительно вскинул голову.

— Ты...

— Прости, это всё, что я могу сказать.

_Намного больше, чем раньше. Что изменилось?_

Джон издал короткий смешок.

— Называй это тестом на доверие.

Шерлок вскинул бровь. О, чтение мыслей, вот, что Джон имеет в виду.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.

— Слушай, я... я ограничен в том, что могу рассказать тебе прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас? Я не могу проигнорировать дело, Джон, и ты это знаешь.

— Это последнее, что я прошу тебя сделать.

* * *

Звонок раздался той же ночью.

Шерлок окупировал диван, скрестив ноги и уткнувшись в ноутбук. Джон сидел в своём кресле, читая дрянной мистический роман. Они вернулись в квартиру и между ними воцарилась напряженная тишина, но Шерлок посвятил себя _«работе»_ , как только они переступили порог 221б. Он нe отвлёкся ни на секунду, Джон же не утруждал себя тем, чтобы попытаться заставить его поесть.

Звонок, поступивший на телефон Джона чуть после полуночи, нарушил эту тишину. Шерлок тут же оторвал взгляд от экрана, наблюдая и отслеживая каждое движение Джона.

Джон расправил плечи, сделал глубокий вдох и ответил на звонок.

Он прижал телефон к уху и стал ждать.

Джон тут же услышал мужской голос, чуть более глубокий, чем он помнил, но рокочущее «р» всё ещё было милым, мягким и прохладным, как ручей в оазисе, он мог только лишь представить мальчика, которому тот когда-то принадлежал. Этому грязному, испуганному мальчику в лохмотьях, с ореховыми глазами.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Уотсон.

Джон расслабил линию челюсти и кинул короткий взгляд в сторону Шерлока.

— Хаким.

— Так ты помнишь меня! — смеясь, ответил мужчина. — Я уже начал думать, что ты забыл.

— Это очень трудно сделать.

— Таких хороших людей как ты, трудно не помнить. Но Атвуд, свинья, не помнил.

Лицо Джона снова стало бесстрастным, Шерлок придвинулся ближе по дивану, пытаясь провести более тщательный анализ. Он неосознанно задержал дыхание, чертыхаясь, что не может слышать второго собеседника.

— О'Брайен не помнил моего имени, но Хэсс — помнил.

— Тревор — мёртв?

— Он принял своё наказание, доктор Уотсон.

— Принял?

Мужчина рассмеялся.

— Одна из вещей, которые можно сказать о Хэссе, это то, что он был честен. Он не искал оправданий до самого конца.

— Думаю, так и есть.

Джон услышал свист, похожий на свист поезда на заднем плане.

— Прошу прощения, мой старый друг, мне нужно идти, но совсем скоро я вновь свяжусь с тобой.

И звонок прервался.

Джон закусил губу, встал и положил телефон в карман. Шерлок намеренно следил за тем, как он идёт на кухню и достаёт одну кружку. Также намеренно, без слов, Джон делает кофе, положив туда две ложки сахара, возвращается к Шерлоку и ставит его на стол, с той самой улыбкой.

— Я начинаю думать, — обронил Шерлок, — что ты сделал это специально.

Джон мотнул головой, удержав смешок, сейчас было не подходящее время для смеха.

— Ты видишь, — парировал Джон. — Но не наблюдаешь.

— Когда ты стал таким умным?

— Брал уроки пока тебя не было.

— Лжец.

— Да. Очень хороший лжец.

Шерлок едва усмехнулся.

— Но, — обронил Джон со вздохом, — ты тоже.

— Тест на доверие?

— Что?

— Ты так сказал. Это тест на доверие.


	4. 4: Майкл Баррон

Шерлок неподвижно сидел в своём кресле, комфортно вытянув свои конечности, пока критично осматривал Джона, который сидел в своём кресле и делал всё возможное, чтобы его игнорировать. Шерлок провёл почти месяц над фактами, именами и снимками, которые ему предоставили, но не смотря на большие усилия с его и Майкрофта стороны, дело было далеко до закрытия. Последнюю неделю Шерлок пристально изучал Джона, надеясь увидеть то, что он упустил, а, по всей видимости, в Джоне он упустил слишком многое.

И Шерлок, и Майкрофт изучали данные Джона по отдельности, но обнаружили, что доступ был ограничен задолго до того, как Майкрофт получил файлы. Но этого было достаточно, чтобы узнать, что Джон служил более десяти лет: в Ираке, Египте, Пакистане, Конго и Афганистане, и он был более чем метким стрелком, чем Шерлок мог себе предположить, и провёл намного меньше времени в Пятом Нортумберлендском полку, чем говорил.

Джон чуть подпрыгнул в своём кресле, откидывая газету в сторону, чтобы удалить пролитый на свитер чай.

_Как этот человек мог быть в специальном отряде?_

Шерлок нахмурил брови и наклонил голову, вспоминая последний разговор с Джоном.

_— Я был солдатом. Я убивал людей, — сказал Джон._

_— Ты был доктором, — Шерлок заметил, усмехаясь._

_— Были и плохие дни._

Джон вздохнул, отставив чай в сторону и вернулся к газете. В Джоне было так много всего и Шерлок удивлялся, как это всё сочетается в нём: он был загадкой, ходящим противоречием, и Шерлок никак не мог подобрать для него ярлык, как делал это со всеми остальными.

_Доктор Джон Уотсон._

_Доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон._

_Доктор — солдат._

_Лекарь — убийца._

_Спаситель — мучитель._

_Доверенное лицо — дознаватель._

_Лояльность — ложь._

_Джон._

_Джон — его друг._

_Подозреваемый?_

Шерлок вздохнул и тряхнул головой, словно это могло помочь.

— На ум не приходит ничего нового? — спросил Джон из-под своей газеты.

Шерлок уставился на него.

— Вероятно, ты можешь сказать что-то ещё?

— Если бы я мог, я бы сказал.

— Джон...

Джон бросил газету на колени и уставился на него.

— Довольно.

Шерлок сполз вниз в своём кресле и надулся.

— Чем таким ты занимался, что у Майкрофта нет к этому доступа?

— Немногим, — подразнил его Джон. — Возможно это просто не его департамент.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Всё — его департамент.

Послышался тихий стук в дверь, а затем раздался голос миссис Хадсон.

— Мальчики? — она колеблясь заглянула вовнутрь.

— Входите, миссис Хадсон! — отозвался Джон, вставая, чтобы поприветствовать её.

— Джон, дорогой, — сказала она с улыбкой. — Это принесли тебе утром и я приняла посылку, пока вас не было. Хотела передать тебе.

— Спасибо, — ответил Джон, забирая у неё довольно плотный конверт. Глянув на него, он усмехнулся — на нём не было обратного адреса. Он пальцем вскрыл конверт, обнаружив внутри ещё один. Шерлок резко встал и подошёл ближе, заметив как побледнело лицо Джона. Теперь в нём проснулся солдат, спрятанный за мягким свитером, он выпрямился и расправил плечи.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила миссис Хадсон.

— Да, — с улыбкой заверил её Джон.

Напряжение, что начало наполнять комнату, было прервано мобильным Шерлока. Он прочёл сообщение и быстро ответил.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — сказал он, нацепив на лицо самую лучшую фальшивую улыбку. — Нам нужно идти, кажется, у нас дело.

Шерлок подождал пока она уйдет, а затем потребовал, чтобы Джон открыл письмо. Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза и вытащил второй запечатанный конверт. У него тоже не было обратного адреса, но на нём был аккуратный армейский подчерк Джона, письмо было предназначено Джеффри Фитцу, живущему в маленькой деревеньке в Шотландии. Джон быстро взвесил конверт и его содержимое, зная, что то, что он послал ему на месте. Без слов, смотря Шерлоку прямо в глаза, Джон сложил второе нераспечатанное письмо и положил его в карман джинсов, другое же он протянул Шерлоку.

— Это..? — начал было Шерлок.

— Это от «старого друга».

— Появилось новое тело.

— Тогда нам нужно идти.

 

* * *

Лейстрейд встретил их на краю парка, и он был бледен. Джон настороженно оглядел его, но не стал спрашивать, что у него на уме, и был благодарен Шерлоку, когда тот спросил.

— Ещё один солдат?

— На нём жетоны, убийца хочет, чтобы мы их видели. Я приказал никому не прикасаться к телу.

— Разве это не противоречит протоколу?

— Твой брат позвонил мне около месяца назад и сказал, чтобы я позволил осмотреть тебе тело первым и дал доступ ко всем мертвым солдатам.

Шерлок усмехнулся и махнул в сторону парка:

— Веди.

Они последовали за Лестрейдом до места преступления. За ними наблюдал весь Ярд, который ожидал, пока они с Лестрейдом закончат и те смогут приняться за свою работу. Пройдя сквозь толпу и остановившись за двадцать футов, они увидели тело. Оно не было необычным. Тело было полностью одето, одежда не была разорвана, не было никаких очевидных признаков борьбы или пыток, или даже крови. Когда до тела оставалось десять футов, Джон остановился — зазвонил телефон. Он ответил, сглатывая от ужаса, пока Лестрейд и Шерлок шли прямо к телу.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Уотсон.

Джон не ответил.

— Я немного припозднился со звонком, приношу свои извинения.

Джон смотрел, как Шерлок остановился возле тела и нагнулся над ним, чтобы начать осмотр тела, и подошёл ближе.

— Правда мне нечего сказать.

Шерлок потянулся к телу. Джон узнал жертву.

— Бум-бум.

Шерлок коснулся торса жертвы, Джон отвёл Лестрейда в сторону, в тоже время потянув Шерлока за ворот пальто.

Тело взорвалось.

Взрыв был незначительным, по большей части повредилось тело: разрывая куски плоти и разбрасывая их по земле, близ стоящим деревьям и людям. Большая часть крови, плоти и костей покрывала Лестрейда, который стоял ближе всего, и Джона, который встал между телом и Шерлоком.

Джон посмотрел на теперь уже не обычное место преступления.

Взрывчатого вещества было немного: выбросило в воздух плоть и кости верхней части туловища, но голова и конечности остались на месте. Джон вздохнул, понимая, что он слишком резко отреагировал, но был рад за такую реакцию. Если бы он не оттолкнул Шерлока, тот бы потерял руку и получил несильные ожоги лица и шеи. Джон признался себе, что тосковал бы по руке Шерлока, ведь это значило потерю скрипки, вида элегантных пальцев и плавных движений руками, когда тот был захвачен игрой.

Шерлок не вырвался из защищающих объятий Джона, продолжая стоять, но то выражение, каким он смотрел на тело, походило на шок. Он пошевелил пальцами, которыми только что прикасался к телу, и испытал странную радость от их количества. Джон убрал руки и отошёл, ссутулившись так, чтобы быть на уровне глаз.

— Нужно одеяло? — спросил он.

Шерлок оторвал взгляд от тела, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, быстро взял себя в руки, нацепив на лицо свою бесчувственную маску и поднимаясь на ноги.

— Не будь идиотом, Джон. У меня нет шока.

— Ты в порядке? — он схватил его за руки, но Шерлок отодвинулся.

— Я в порядке, — заверил он Джона, а затем с улыбкой добавил, — благодаря тебе.

— Вот же чёрт! — воскликнул Лестрейд. — Что это сейчас было? Джон, ты знаешь?

Джон глянул на разодранное тело.

— Бум-Бум, — ответил он.

— Да, — отозвался Лестрейд. — Это я понял.

Джон мотнул головой.

— Нет, это его прозвище.

— Что?

Джон стоял прямо и устойчиво: ноги на ширине плеч, плечи расправлены, всё говорило в нём о том, что сейчас перед ними стоит капитан Джон Уотсон.

— Лейтенант Майкл Баррон, эксперт по взрывчатым веществам, прозвище Бум-Бум, к удивлению, не имеющее к его специальности никакого отношения, — Лестрейд ошарашенно глянул на Джона. Паника и ужас охвативший ярдовцев, их крики ужаса и отвращения, и рвотные позывы, сменились тихим перешёптыванием.

— Ты служил с ним? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Да, — как-то холодно отозвался Джон. Он почувствовал, как старая боль в плече начала возвращаться.

— Джон, — позвал его Шерлок, хватая за руку. — Успокойся.

Тот обернулся в его сторону.

— Ты хотел больше информации, — выплюнул Джон, — теперь она у тебя есть! — он показал на кровавое месиво впереди.

— Джон...

— Он был чёртовым, ублюдочным козлом, — сказал Джон, его руки тряслись, а глаза начало жечь, — но он этого не заслужил.

Он почувствовал, как впадает в панику: дыхание стало прерывистым, а разум помутнел, но тут рядом оказался Шерлок, который обвил его руками в успокаивающем жесте, говоря тем самым, что всё в порядке, что всё будет хорошо, что он с этим разберётся и ему больше не нужны доказательства, и ему жаль.

Джон расслабился в его руках и, наплевав на пораженное молчание ярдовцев, позволил Шерлоку увезти его с места преступления.

 

* * *

Джон с усердием намылил голову в восьмой раз, словно там всё ещё оставались частички Баррона. Он старался не думать о том, что было хуже — дрожание рук от холодной воды или то, что сейчас утекало в канализацию вместе с ней. Когда он, наконец, как ему казалось, взял себя в руки, а холодная вода начала вызывать судорогу, он вышел из душа. Затем обтёр себя полотенцем, оделся и вышел в коридор.

— Здравствуйте, Джон, — раздался обманчиво ласковый голос Майкрофта Холмса.

Джон зашёл в гостиную и нашёл Шерлока и Майкрофта, неуютно сидящих в креслах рядом с камином.

— Майкрофт, — Джон поприветствовал его коротким кивком.

— Я зашёл для того, чтобы передать новую информацию о деле, — объяснил Майкрофт своё появление.

Когда Шерлок так и не ответил, сложив руки под подбородком и невидяще уставившись в одну точку, Джон ответил:

— Мы и так... э-э... мы были... — он не хотел заканчивать предложение и почувствовал скорее облегчение, чем раздражение, когда Майкрофт поднял руку.

— Я уже знаю о событиях связанных с лейтенантом Барроном.

— О, ясно, — слабо отозвался Джон.

— Я здесь лишь потому, что я только получил новости о том, что лейтенант запаса Джеффри Фитц, проживающий в Шотландии, пропал без вести.

Джон перевёл взгляд на свои ботинки, к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

— Как давно? — с трудом получилось выдавить у него.

Ответ прозвучал резче, чем требовалось.

— В последний раз его видели где-то три недели назад.

Джон поднял голову и перевёл взгляд в сторону двери, в которую вошёл мужчина лет пятидесяти, одетый в военную форму. Джон сразу поддался старой привычке, сцепив пятки вместе и отдавая ему честь.

Это вывело Шерлока из потока мыслей и он глянул на Джона, приподняв одну бровь.

— Вольно, капитан, — мягко скомандовал мужчина, перед тем, как повернуться к Майкрофту.

— Я смотрю вы опередили меня, мистер Холмс. Я как раз собирался вас искать.

Майкрофт встал, улыбнувшись своей лучшей улыбкой политика.

— Генерал-майор Уоттс.

Шерлок перевёл взгляд взгляд на генерал-майора, ни избегая ни одной детали.

— Курит сигары, дважды разведен, имеет трёх собак, в прошлом был замечательным полевым офицером, но ему это наскучило, и теперь он вынужден сидеть за столом и общаться с такими людьми, как мой брат. Перевод и повышение из-за ранения в ногу, много времени проводит за кроссвордами, засекречивает старые файлы.

Генерал-майор по-дружески похлопал Джона по плечу, который старался не показывать, что его распирает от гордости.

  
— Ты прав, Джон. Он великолепен. Он бы сделал нашу работу намного проще, — он рассмеялся. Джон усмехнулся и согласно кивнул. — Сейчас, да, Рэджи. Но не думаю, что его интересы проходят по касательной.

Оба Холмса смотрели на них в замешательстве, перед тем как вернуть себе самообладание.

— О, — понял Шерлок. — Рэджи, — он посмотрел на Джона и тот кивнул.

Генерал-майор протянул ему руку в приветствии.

— Большая честь с вами познакомиться, мистер Холмс. Джон говорит о вас только хорошее. Я Реджинальд Уоттс, его бывший командир.

Шерлок нерешительно принял его рукопожатие.

— Чем обязаны этому визиту?

Уоттс улыбнулся.

— Для начала, сообщить, что ваш доступ стал выше.

Майкрофт презрительно усмехнулся.

— Что? Наш доступ уже...

— Не настолько высок, чтобы получить доступ к файлам моих мальчиков, — ответил Уоттс. — Но у нас четыре мёртвых тела и один пропавший, — он обратил всё своё внимание на Шерлока. — По рекомендации капитана Джона Уотсона, Британская Армия хотела бы нанять вас в качестве консультанта по этому делу. Мы надеемся, что вы поможете.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, словно не был уверен, но затем Джон прочистил горло и сказал:

— Какое-то время мне потребовалось на то, чтобы убедить их, что ты будешь осторожен. Я смогу ответить на твои вопросы, если...

— Если вы возьметесь за дело, — вставил Уоттс. — Мы предоставим вам доступ к записям, какие у нас есть об убийце, доступ к информации, известной только капитану и мне, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы ваш брат не вмешивался.

— Подождите минутку, — начал было Майкрофт, но Шерлок оборвал его:

— Вы хотите, чтобы я взялся за дело, доступ к которому выше, чем у Майкрофта Холмса?

— Да, — ответил Уоттс.

Шерлок глянул на Джона, нахмурив брови.

— Твой доступ выше, чем доступ моего брата?

Джон облизнул губы и перевёл взгляд с Шерлока на Майкрофта. Оба смотрели на него с одинаковым недоумением.

— Ну... — помедлил он. — Технически... и смотря на обстоятельства... да.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, но затем Шерлок передвинулся, сложил руки вместе и улыбнулся генерал-майору Уоттсу.

— Я беру это дело.

— В таком случае, — ответил Уоттс, — мы как можно скорее доставим некоторые данные, как только ваш брат отсюда уйдет. Но это можете прочесть сейчас, — он вытащил из кармана такой же конверт, какой Джон получил пару часов назад. — Это пришло утром в мой офис, — объяснил он, протягивая его Шерлоку.

Шерлок взял открытый конверт и глянул во внутрь. Затем он одел перчатку и вытащил оттуда человеческий палец.

— Уже проверили отпечатки, — сказал Уоттс. — Принадлежит лейтенанту Джеффри Фитцу.

Джон вздохнул.

— В следующий раз мы получим чёртову ногу.

Уоттс усмехнулся.

— Как раз в духе Джеффа.


	5. 5: Трой Патчетт

Шерлок не произнёс ни слова, ожидая, когда Уоттс выведет Майкрофта из 221б. Уоттс заверил, что файлы прибудут в течение дня, и Майкрофт, несмотря на протест, легко читаемый на его лице, оставил свои жалобы при себе и покинул квартиру с присущей ему аристократической благородностью. Джон закрыл за ними дверь, сделал глубокий вдох, а затем сел в кресло напротив Шерлока.

Шерлок молча наблюдал за ним. Сперва лицо Джона ничего не выражало, но потом он нахмурился, тем самым выражая своё замешательство. Он чуть наклонился вперёд и поджал губы, что-то обдумывая. Затем усмехнувшись, он откинулся назад и вздохнул. Шерлок продолжил тупо пялиться на него. Он должен был начать задавать вопросы, Джон ждал этого, он был готов на них ответить, даже хотел этого, но Шерлок не знал с чего начать. Когда он наконец открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, единственное, что он спросил было:

— Как?

Джон склонил голову набок, вновь поджав губы, открыл, а затем закрыл рот, так и не произнеся ни слова. Он прикрыл глаза и мотнул головой перед тем, как снова взглянуть на Шерлока.

— «Как» что?

— Как у тебя может доступ быть выше, чем у Майкрофта?

— Ну... — начал было отвечать Джон, но Шерлок продолжил озвучивать свои домыслы.

— И всё же, ты оставался безучастным во время моего задания, когда я... отсутствовал, и кажешься сбитым столку позицией Майкрофта в правительстве, и ты не знал о том, что происходил в Баскервилле и...

Джон рассмеялся. Этот звук заставил Шерлока замолкнуть и вновь уставиться на мужчину сидящего напротив. Этот мужчина сейчас не был ни солдатом, ни доктором, а Джоном, который сидел напротив него и смеялся. 

Когда Джон закончил смеяться, он ответил.

— Мне дали доступ ради блага операции. Я никакое-то там выше поставленное лицо, я просто человек, который знает об определённых событиях. У меня нет удостоверения, которое позволяет мне войти в такие учреждения, как Баскервилль, и я никогда не думал... ну, у меня нет тех полномочий, которые позволяют рыскать в государственной базе данных.

— Но у тебя такой высокий доступ, что люди даже не догадываются об этом.

Джон кивнул, послав ему вежливую улыбку.

— Что-то вроде того.

— Предположу, что я не могу сказать тебе: «Расскажи мне всё», — заключил Шерлок.

— К сожалению, нет. Я отвечу на любой твой вопрос, но я не могу наводить тебя на нужный, и мои ответы будут краткими.

— Что значит, что я не влезу в то, во что генерал-майор не хочет, чтобы я влез.

— И что обнаружив что-то, не ринешься расследовать.

— Тревор Хэсс был готов заговорить, но ты и генерал-майор более скрытные. Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знают другие участники тонтины.

Джон лишь кивнул в ответ.

Шерлок откинул голову назад и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Тогда начнём с самого начала, — он выпрямился в кресле, полностью переходя в режим детектива. Он не мог позволить себе оплошать только потому, что опрашивает Джона. — Что такое Ховэл?

Джон тут же отметил изменения в Шерлоке и тоже выпрямился. Его поза выражала комфорт, но также в нём было заметна и военная выправка. Его ответ также был кратким, этому обучают ещё в начале военной службы.

— Ховэл был секретным информационным лагерем в Афганистане.

— Какова была его цель?

— У американцев был Абу-Грейб, у британцев Ховэл, но британцы менее... агрессивны.

— Разъясни, что ты имеешь в виду под менее агрессивными.

— У майора были правила. Никаких изнасилований или сексуальных домогательств, никаких увечий гениталий, вырезания языка, никаких улыбок Челси[1] и убийств.

— Но другие виды пыток были допустимы для получения информации.

Джон коротко кивнул.

— Пытали врагов или мирных жителей?

— И тех, и тех.

— Так правила были созданы не для того, чтобы остаться в рамках Соглашения?

— Нет, они были ориентированы на идеи, идеалы и нужды майора и миссии, — Джон замешкался, прежде чем продолжить. — Я также думаю, что они были для того, чтобы урезонить солдат. Игра в полицейских и заключенных, может вытащить из людей самое худшее. Строгие правила, ультиматумы и ограничения позволяли предотвратить некоторые события до того, как они переходили точку не возврата.

— Такую, как Абу-Грейб.

— Что-то вроде того.

— Каких заключенных вы держали?

— Тех, у которых по мнению государства, была информация. Мужчины, женщины, семьи.

— Детей?

— Родители начинают говорить, когда их чадо страдает.

Шерлок с трудом отогнал от себя ощущение дискомфорта от этих слов. Его задела не сама мысль об этом, и даже не мысль о том, на что способно человечество, а то, как сухо и мёртво это прозвучало из уст Джона. Джона заботили незнакомцы, особенно дети, как он мог предать свои же идеалы таким образом?

— Я говорил тебе, что тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь, если посмотришь глубже.

Шерлок постарался не выдать своих эмоций, но слова тяжелым камнем застряли внутри него. Будет ли он чувствовать отвращение по отношению к Джону, когда дело закончится? Часть его хотела бросить это дело и забыться, но теперь он не мог оставить его не решенным, не тогда Джон, его Джон, был в опасности, поэтому, прочистив горло, он спросил:

— Сколько заключенных?

— Не больше тридцати за раз.

— Сколько солдат?

— Включая меня и майора — тринадцать. Хэсс был кадетом, обучавшимся заменить одного из нас.

— Увольнение или отставка?

— Майор собирался его уволить, но Хэсс обучался вместе с предшественником около года.

— Какими были _твои_ обязанности?

— Мои официальными обязанностями, как капитана и медика, было предоставление медицинской помощи, как британским солдатам, так и пленникам. Никто не должен был умереть в Хувэле. Я был вторым по старшинству, так что если бы что-то случилось с майором...

— Ты бы встал во главе операций?

— Да.

— Получается, они начинали допрос, а ты появился позже, чтобы подчистить за ними?

— В общем — да.

— Но ты сам не пытал заключенных.

Джон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но замешкался.

— Формально — нет.

— Формально?

— Они не знали особенностей физиологии и анатомии, не знали, как пытать так, чтобы пленный не истёк кровью.

— Ты должен был их обучать?

Джон напряженно кивнул, его челюсти были напряжены, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию. А рука заметно подрагивала. Шерлок колебался перед тем, как задать следующий вопрос, он мало мог помочь делу, но он должен был знать.

— Опиши свою причастность и способы обучения в сфере допроса.

Джон тяжело сглотнул и отвёл взгляд, его лицо было напряженно из-за чувства вины и начало багроветь от гнева, а возможно и стыда.

— Пытки, в большинстве случаев, были психологическими, — наконец произнёс он. — Внушить страх, а затем нанести им минимальный ущерб, чтобы они заговорили. Дальше ты повышаешь уровень их страха и боли до тех пор, пока из них уже ничего не вытрясти, или до тех пор, пока они не сломлены физически или морально и были не в состоянии отвечать на вопросы.

Шерлок остался безмолвен, но какая-то часть его содрогнулась от слов Джона.

Джон, тем временем, продолжил:

— Майор потребовал, чтобы я был как и тем, кто будет присматривать за солдатами вне зависимости от их ранга, и тем, кто даст убежище заключенным. В тоже время я должен был быть и милостив, и ужасен. Я должен был следить за тем, чтобы никто не нарушал или не пытался нарушить правила, установленные майором, а также, если это требовалось, назначить наказание. Я был тем, кто помогал заключенным заживить их раны и окружал их комфортом и заботой. Для заключенных я стал чем-то вроде проводника света, и я не раз жаловался майору на то, что солдаты превышают свои полномочия во время пыток, — Джон замолчал и резко выдохнул, сжимая кулаки так, что костяшки побелели. — Майор прислушался к Атвуду, который имел привычку называть заключенных свиньями. Мы выбрали одиннадцать из них, взяв с собой оборудование. Затем мы подвесили их за лодыжки и разрезали горло. Они усаживали заключенных, словно на школьном собрании, и заставляли сидеть в луже крови и наблюдать за «демонстрацией», — Джон дернулся, но его взгляд так и остался прикован к полу. Шерлок ни произнёс ни слова, пока тот заставлял себя закончить рассказ. — Один за одним солдаты подходили к «свиньям», пока другие держали на мушке заключенных. Каждый солдат в деталях описывал их излюбленный способ, затем я показывал им технику и обучал их, пока они не достигали в ней совершенства. После, я иногда присутствовал на сессиях, чтобы провести «показное обучение» и проследить за всем. С тех пор заключенные считали меня самым опасным из них, но большинство не ненавидело меня так, как ненавидело других.

В комнате повисло тягостное молчание, они сидели, не проронив ни слова, затем Шерлок нарушил его, спросив:

— Кто такие Хаким и Малик?

— Малик Аль-Басри был одним из заключенных, захваченным иракцем, а Хаким был его сыном. Ему было двенадцать, когда их взяли в плен.

— Хаким Аль-Басри это...

— Верно, это и есть тот убийца, которого мы ищем.

— Что случилось с Маликом?

Джон ответил, смотря Шерлоку прямо в глаза.

— Его убили.

— Кто именно из солдат? Хэсс говорил о Колине, который...

— Я. Я убил его.

Шерлок моргнул и проглотил то, что собирался спросить. У него были вопросы, много, но Джон не был готов ответить на них сейчас, и, честно говоря, он не хотел знать о том, в чём ещё был замешан Джон. Вместо этого он поднялся, взял плед с дивана и набросил его на плечи Джона, а затем удалился на кухню, заваривать чай.

* * *

Джон смутно помнил, как Шерлок поставил перед ним чашку чая, как и то, что был где-то полдень, когда он начал задавать вопросы. Он недоуменно моргнул, когда дверь в квартиру за его спиной сначала открылась, а затем закрылась, он тут же учуял, как запах еды на вынос наполняет гостиную. Джон заметил, что за окном Бейкер-стрит уже темно, а чай уже давно остыл. Повернувшись в кресле, он увидел, как Шерлок вешает пальто на крючок. Шерлок поприветствовал его грустной улыбкой, которая тут же исчезла.

— Я уже подумывал позвонить кому-нибудь.

— Как долго я...

— Около четырёх часов, — ответил Шерлок и с несвойственной ему улыбкой кивнул на пакет с едой на вынос. — Голоден?

— Ты заказал еды?

— Да, ну...

— И для себя тоже?

— Да.

Джон глянул на него в замешательстве, наблюдая, как он убирает что-то со стола, чтобы освободить место. Он очень скованно и медленно поднялся, и приблизился к столу. 

— Ты... — неуверенно начал он.

Шерлок поднял голову.

— Да?

— Я... — снова начал он, но затем лишь раздосадовано выдохнул.

— Мы оба совершали поступки, о которых жалеем, но, с другой стороны, наши ошибки делают нас теми, кто мы есть. Ты принял мою частую бестактность, хотя у меня не было никаких приказов... Было бы глупо отказываться от такого редкого для меня явления, как настоящий друг, из-за чего-то плохого, что было сделано во благо.

В какой-то момент Джону показалось, что он сейчас расплачется. Он испытал огромное облегчение и благодарность.

— Спасибо.

— Не будь идиотом, — ответил Шерлок. — Это всего лишь еда.

Джон, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.

* * *

Шерлок посчитал, что будет лучше сначала прочесть те данные, что ему дал майор Уоттс, перед тем, как снова начать задавать вопросы. От него не укрылось, какими безжизненными были ответы Джона, когда он снова окунался в прошлое. Рано или поздно им нужно будет обсудить смерть Малика, но, по крайней мере, он может дать Джону пару дней, чтобы собраться. Информация в файлах была скудная, но она дала ему больше, чем Шерлок знал до этого. Теперь у него были имена и возраст, а также имена пленников, хотя теперь это казалось бесполезным.

Он сосредоточился на данных солдат, сортируя новую информацию и прикрепляя её к стене. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы запомнить данные о каждом. Теперь же, растянувшись на диване и терзая скрипку, он прошёлся по именам.

 

_Майор Реджинальд Уоттс, теперь Генерал-майор Уоттс, ранение в ногу. В настоящее время находится в Лондоне._

_Капитан Джон Уотсон. Врач. Освобожден от должности по состоянию здоровья. В настоящее время живёт на 221Б по Бейкер-стрит._

_Лейтенант Майкл «Бум-бум» Баррон. Освобожден от должности по состоянию здоровья. Мёртв._

_Лейтенант Джеффри Фитц. В отставке. Считается пропавшим без вести. Живёт в Лэрге, Шотландия._

_Лейтенант Ричард Фоулс. Освобожден от должности по состоянию здоровья. В настоящее время живёт в Кардиффе._

_Лейтенант Генри О‘Коннор. В отставке. Живёт в Уэллингборо._

_Лейтенант Трой Патчетт. Освобожден от должности по состоянию здоровья. В настоящее время живёт в Торонто, Канада._

_Лейтенант Блейк Томпсон. В отставке. Место заключения: Лондон._

_Второй лейтенант Джеральд Атвуд. С позором освобожден от должности. Мёртв._

_Второй лейтенант Юджин О‘Брайен. Освобожден от должности по состоянию здоровья. Мёртв._

_Второй лейтенант Винсент Поллак. С позором освобожден от должности. Живёт в Брикстоне._

_Курсант офицерской школы Колин Грэхам. С позором освобожден от должности. Местоположение неизвестно._

_Курсант офицерской школы Тревор Хэсс. Освобожден от должности по состоянию здоровья. Мёртв._

 

То, что многие были освобождены по состоянию здоровья, привлекало внимание. Даты освобождений от службы были ещё интереснее. Пять освобождений от должности по состоянию здоровья и три позорных освобождения от должности, и все в течение месяца друг от друга, все без исключения приписаны к одним и тем же событиям, правда данные, о позорных освобождений от должности, были расплывчатыми. Единственный, кто был списан по состоянию здоровья и напрямую никак не был связан с теми событиями в Хувеле восемь лет назад, был капитан Джон Уотсон, который получил своё ранение в другом месте три года спустя.

Шерлок пялился в потолок, понимая, что, если ему нужны детали, у него нет другого выхода, как спросить. Достаточно ли одного дня, чтобы быть готовым к более простым вопросам? Он поднял голову, чтобы осмотреть квартиру и нашёл Джона сидящим на полу и смотрящим телевизор. Вместо того, чтобы спросить, как долго он там сидит, он сразу приступил к делу.

— Джон, что такого случилось в Хувеле, что большинство из вас получило освобождение от должности?

Джон повернулся в его сторону.

— Не думал, что ты знаешь о том, что я там был.

— Не будь идиотом, — сказал Шерлок, терзая скрипку. — Конечно я знаю.

Джон улыбнулся ему и мотнул головой перед тем, как вновь сосредоточить своё внимание на телевизоре.

— Бунт заключенных, — ответил он. — Отвратительный бунт.

— Вторые лейтенанты и курсанты офицерской школы ассистировали вам?

— Нет, — ответил Джон сухо. — Их убили из-за предательства. Нет, их освободили за их действий, которые повлекли за собой бунт.

— Что именно они сделали?

Джон взял пульт и выключил телевизор, затем развернулся к Шерлоку лицом, так и продолжая сидеть по-турецки на полу.

— У майора была своя методика по допросам. Он брал в расчёт стиль каждого солдата, распределял и оценивал его, а затем определял какому солдату, какой заключенный, как долго и сколько дней длится допрос и так далее. К примеру, новый заключенный был бы определён к менее креативному солдату, такому, как Тревор, когда более устойчивый и упрямый был бы направлен к Фитцу и Томпсону. Колин был последней инстанцией, если заключенный и при нём не делился информацией, мы списывали его как бесполезного и отсылали в другую тюрьму, чтобы было место для новых заключенных.

— Но Грэхам же был лишь курсантом офицерской школы.

— Очень рьянным. И жестоким.

— Грэхам переступил черту с одним из заключенных.

— Он пытал ребёнка. Он не нарушил ни единого правила майора, но он бил её достаточно сильно тупым предметом, что сломал ребро и проткнул лёгкое.

— Она умерла.

Джон кивнул.

— Несмотря на все мои усилия.

— Двое других тоже были уволены с позором по той же причине?

— Детей допрашивали под присмотром троих лейтенантов. Им причинялся минимальный вред. Главным в этих допросах было напустить страх на родителей, а не пытать детей.

Шерлок попытался собрать всю информацию вместе.

— Атвуд и Поллак пытали родителя, чьего ребёнка поймали и по какой-то причине вместо другого лейтенанта, они пригласили курсанта.

Кивнув, Джон ответил: 

— Они не соблюли протокол и приказы, неважно, как это называть, и они позволили самому яростному из солдат пытать ребёнка.

— Вероятно, они и распаляли его.

— Некоторые спросили бы, почему отец их не остановил.

— У него не было никакой информации, которой он мог поделиться.

— Вероятнее всего.

— Отца вернули в камеру к другим заключенным, новости о смерти девочки разнеслись по камере словно сплетня, и заключенные... 

— Взбунтовались, — закончил Шерлок. — На сколько скоро это случилось после смерти Малика Аль-Басри?

Джон дёрнулся при звуках этого имени, но всё же ответил.

— Шесть месяцев.

— Так сын уже был в другом...

— Он всё ещё был там. Мы также допрашивали его мать.

Шерлок сел и посмотрел на Джона.

— И вся семья...

Джон снова кивнул.

— Отец, мать, сын и двое дочерей.

— Хаким был частью бунта?

— Верно.

— Почему Тревор Хэсс не подозревал Колина?

— Вероятнее всего, ты можешь вычислить это лучше, чем я могу предположить, — ответил Джон.

Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ.

— Почему в письме была цифра три?

— Я думал, этот вопрос будет первым, — ответил Джон, чуть улыбнувшись. — Хаким подражает стилю солдат. Тревор не был жестоким. Майор сказал ему, что если он не может навредить им физически, он должен забраться им в головы. Так что он начал писать им записки до начала их допроса: конечный отсчёт, время или описание. Тем самым повышая градус нетерпения к новоприбывшим.

— Если О‘Брайен всё стратегиски просчитывал, то Баррон... использовал не бомбы?

— Ожоги.

— А Атвуд? Ему бы не позволили обескровить их.

— На его допросах заключенных подвешивали за лодыжки, с инструментами на готове, а затем приходил черед «свиней».

Шерлок кивнул, остальное поняв без разъяснений.

— Фитц разделял тело на части.

Шерлок нахмурился и посмотрел на Джона в замешательстве.

— Почему ты не выглядишь расстроенным из-за присланного пальца?

— Без пальца можно жить. Фитц ещё жив, и, видимо, поживёт ещё какое-то время.

— Мы всё ещё можем его найти.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Мы всё ещё можем его найти.

— Почему он позвонил тебе?

Со вздохом, Джон ответил:

— В ту первую ночь, когда он мне позвонил, его приветствие было: « _Здравствуй, доктор Уотсон, мой друг, давненько мы не болтали_ ».

Шерлок нахмурился ещё сильнее, не совсем улавливая смысл, Джон же посчитал, что это знак, чтобы продолжить:

— Все заключенные, включая «свиней», звали меня доктором, а не капитаном Уотсоном. Дети всегда были рады меня видеть, возможно потому, что я приносил им сладости. После завершения сессий, я помогал, залечивал их раны и разговаривал с ними. Иногда я делился с ними той драгоценной информацией о том, что происходит в их родном городе, говорил о погоде или Англии. Я потерял счёт скольких из них прорывало, пока я зашивал их раны, и они давали ответы на поставленные им вопросы. Я же давал им чуть больше еды или дополнительный плед за сговорчивость. Малик называл их болтовнёй. Я проходил мимо со своим чемоданом после жестокой сессии, а он улыбался мне, сломленный, окровавленный и оттёкший, улыбался и говорил: « _Здравствуй, доктор Уотсон, мой друг, не время ли поболтать?_ ».

Джон отвёл взгляд, уставившись в пол и прикусил губу, его левая рука начала мелко дрожать, но не так, как в их прошлый разговор.

Шерлок наконец заговорил:

— Он завершал сессию болтовней с доктором Уотсоном. Насмехаясь. Ведь знал, что ты не можешь их подчинить, сделать их снова живыми.

— Возможно.

Какое-то время они молчали. Шерлок был занят тем, что ставил часть паззла на место, а Джон боролся с призраками из прошлого. Затем Шерлок снова заговорил:

— Это больше, чем месть. Он удерживает при себе это сокровище и хочет забрать все ключи, ему нужно то, что внутри.

Джон с готовностью поднял голову.

— Что внутри? Что скрывает эта тонтина?

— Я не знаю.

— Как ты можешь не... О, тринадцать... но их только двенадцать. У тебя нет ключа.

— Нет, своего у меня нет.

Они затихли и вздрогнули, когда их телефоны одновременно пискнули. Обоим пришлось поискать их, чтобы прочесть сообщение.

 _Троя Паттчетта объявили пропавшим. В последний раз видели в аэропорту Торонто. Пришлю больше информации._ — Реджи Уоттс

**Примечания переводчика (и автора):**

[1] — Улыбка Челси — раны на лице, наносимые ножом или другим острым предметом от уголков рта и почти до ушей, также могут называть улыбками Глазго.


	6. 6: Блэйк Томпсон

Шерлок и Джон не проронили ни слова пока ехали в такси до офиса Уоттса. Джон был занят своими мыслями и переживание, когда как Шерлок обдумывал дело. Что-то было не так, но он пока не мог понять, что именно. В файлах солдат не доставало существенной информации, был список пленных и только, и чуть-чуть о «сокровище», которое наверняка было не так сложно найти, так почему же Хаким делал это, ведь это было бесполезно. Ради мести и внимания? Он скосил взгляд на Джона и тот конверт, что ему вернули, вероятно, в нём был ключ Хэсса. Возможно, у него даже получится взглянуть на него поближе.

Джон поёрзал на своём сидении и посмотрел на Шерлока, поймав его взгляд перед тем, как снова отвести его. Шерлок усмехнулся. Неужели в напряжённых плечах и скрещённых на груди руках он видел чувство вины? Шерлок выдохнул. Джон о чем-то ему солгал, возможно, о содержимом «сокровища». Есть ли ещё какие-то приказы заставляющие его молчать? 

— Где именно? — задал вопрос Шерлок, вырвав Джона из его раздумий.

— Что? — не понял Джон. Шерлок отвернулся к окну.

— Ты солгал. О чем именно? 

— Я...

— Ты не обязан говорить мне правду. Предположу, что ты сделал это, потому что именно это от тебя и требовалось, но хотя бы скажи, где именно ты солгал, чтобы это никак не повлияло на достоверность информации. 

— Тонтина.

— У тебя есть ключ?

— Нет.

— Ты знаешь, что внутри.

— Я знаю одну из вещей что внутри.

— Не совсем ложь, ясно.

Они снова замолчали, теперь это стало у них частым явлением. Тишина стала не такой уютной, как раньше, что царила на 221б по Бейкер-стрит, теперь она была давящей и нагнетающей и грозилась испортить все.

В этот раз это был Джон, кто первым нарушил тишину.

— Шерлок, — позвал он, смотря на Шерлока, который наблюдал за происходящим за окном.

— Мне жаль.

— Не из...

— Нет, — оборвал его Джон. — Мне правда жаль. Жаль, что я втянул тебя в это, и мне жаль, что я лгал тебе о многих вещах так долго, и мне жаль, что я не тот, кем ты меня считал.

— Ты все тот же Джон. Но сейчас ты Джон с тяжелым прошлом за плечами. 

— Шерлок, — Джон попробовал снова, но в этот раз ему не удалось начать разговор — такси подъехало к месту.

Шерлок выскочил из него ещё до того, как оно остановились, оставив Джона оплачивать их поездку. У дверей их встретил молодой солдат, который провёл их в офис генерал-майора.

Уоттс сидел за массивным столом, прижав телефон к уху. Стоило им войти, и он, извинившись перед собеседником, закончил разговор и поднялся, чтобы их поприветствовать. 

— Спасибо, что приехали так скоро. 

— Что случилось с Паттчеттом? — сразу же задал главный вопрос Шерлок. Уоттс коротко кивнул в ответ. 

— Тогда сразу к делу. Как вы знаете, Трой жил в Торонто. Затем его поместили в убежище в другом городе. Он должен был прилететь частным рейсом: прибыл в аэропорт, взял билет и исчез. 

— Почему его поместили в убежище только сейчас? — спросил Шерлок. 

— По его просьбе, — ответил Уоттс. — Почувствовал, что может стать следующей мишенью.

— Почему участников не переселили раньше, еще после смерти О’Брайена? Вы и тогда знали, кто за этим стоит.

— Ну, мы предлагали, — тут же ответил Уоттс, — но, как и капитан Уотсон, они отказались.

— Отказались? — Шерлок всем корпусом развернулся к Джону, грозно зависнув над ним. — Ты отказался от убежища?

— Да, — Джон кивнул и бросил в сторону Уоттс раздражённый взгляд.

— Почему? 

— У тебя ещё не было доступа.

Шерлок по его лицу увидел, что тот, кажется, сдался, но всё ещё выглядел взволнованным. Без сомнений, Джону бы пришлось уйти без каких-либо объяснений: ни почему, ни зачем. Его уход бы вывел Шерлока на неправильные выводы, словно Джон был ещё зол за те два года, когда он исчез.

— О, — обронил Шерлок, затем, он снова повернулся к Уоттсу. — Почему отказались все остальные?

— У них были свои причины, — ответил Уоттс. — Некоторые не хотели оставлять семьи без защиты, некоторые же солдаты исчезли с радаров. Хэсс говорил, что мы это заслужили. Поэтому он не бежал и не прятался. Ждал неизбежного.

— Честен до конца, — добавил Джон. — Он был хорошим парнем. 

Шерлок проигнорировал сантименты, и задал следующий вопрос:

— Вы пригласили нас сюда не для подтверждения исчезновения Патчетта. У вас что-то для меня есть? — Уоттс наградил его улыбкой и протянул белый конверт. Шерлок взял его, сразу же открыл его и глянул на содержимое. — Они были сделаны в аэропорту?

— Несколько. Дальше фотографии с железнодорожного вокзала в Лондоне и Шотландии.

Джон наклонился к Шерлоку, чтобы посмотреть на фотографии. 

— Это Хаким, — сказал он, узнав человека на фотографии.

— Вы уверены, капитан? — спросил Уоттс.

— Он изменился, вырос. Но это он.

Шерлок хмыкнул, изучая фотографии: поворачивая их в разные стороны и сверяя даты и время, когда они были сделаны. 

— Мы уверены, что Фитц ещё жив?

— Он отправил нам часть тела, сообщение — чище стекла, — утвердительно ответил Уоттс. — Фитцу проделывал такое. Я бы сказал, что у него есть ещё месяц, до того, как Хаким его убьёт.

Шерлок сложил фотографии обратно в конверт.

— Что-нибудь ещё? 

— Нет, на данный момент — нет.  
— Сообщайте мне о передвижениях других солдат, — обронил Шерлок перед тем, как развернуться и уйти. Джон быстро попрощался с Уоттсом и вскоре уже шёл рядом.

* * *

Поездка до Бейкер-стрит была спокойней. Шерлок был занят фотографиями и старался выяснить всё, что мог о Хакиме. Чуть за двадцать, физическая форма предполагает боевую подготовку, не религиозен, нет семьи и жены, прибыл давно, привык к обыскам и прочему на таможне.

Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок засел за свой ноутбук и окунулся в работу. Джон же сел в своё кресло и, взяв первую попавшуюся книгу, что лежала рядом, сделал вид, что захвачен сюжетом с того момента, стоило ему эту книгу открыть. Он подозревал, что Шерлок вскоре всё равно прервёт его. Так и случилось десять минут спустя.

— Расскажи мне подробнее о стилях пыток каждого из солдат, — выплюнул Шерлок, даже не оторвавшись от экрана. Джон закрыл книгу и отложил её в сторону. 

— Хорошо. О некоторых ты уже знаешь. О’Брайен использовал маленькие ножи, предпочитая складной нож, который постоянно носил с собой. Джеральд использовал заключённых вместо груш для битья: «подвесим-ка их за щиколотки». Хэсс использовал более мягкие методы: легкое избиение, сломанные пальцы. Бум-бум использовал ожоги, как средство пыток, раз не мог пользоваться взрывчаткой: сигареты, зажигалки, ставил клейма. Фитц использовал технику посложнее, но это ты уже и сам вычислил. Поллак и Фоулс обычно работали вместе: давление и пытки под водой. Им нравились средневековые пытки, они проводили много времени в поисках информации об Инквизиции. О’Коннор где-то нашел хлыст или что-то вроде того, и, по правде говоря, он был не слишком умён. Томпсон же... чистка после него была легкой, он изучил самые болезненные точки давления в теле и концентрировал внимание на них. Знал, как причинить больше всего боли, не причиняя заключённому вреда, поэтому пытки были долгими. У Патчетта не было сессий, он просто делал жизнь заключённых хуже на регулярной основе, потому что он был главным по «уходу». Он решал, кто получит еду, и какого она будет качества. 

— А Колин Грэхам?

Джон тяжело вздохнул перед тем, как ответить. 

— Всё, о чём я упомянул чуть ранее и даже больше. Сумасшедший ублюдок делал всё, что взбредёт ему в голову. Уоттс всегда требовал, чтобы в комнате находился хотя бы ещё один человек помимо Грэхама, чтобы тот никого не убил и не нарушил установленные правила. Однажды мне буквально пришлось собирать мужчине кишки и запихивать их на место после сессии с Колином.

Шерлок тут же заметил, что тремор Джона вернулся, но промолчал. Вместо этого он добавил полученную информацию к уже имеющейся. Было ясно, что Джон получал нужную информацию во время «болтовни». Он был единственным, кто проявлял к ним доброту и симпатию. 

Шерлок вновь обратил всё своё внимание на Джона. 

— Тебе был дан приказ, чтобы заключённых чувствовали себя комфортно после сессии? 

— Нет, мне приказали залечивать их раны.

— Но эта «болтовня», и сладости, и оказанное им уважение, это было...

— В начале Уоттсу это не нравилось. Он хотел, чтобы мы все были плохими копами, но я не мог, так же как Хэсс не мог вдруг стать жестоким. Это в нас не было запрограммировано природой.

— Стажировка Хэсса пошла не так, как планировалось, и в итоге он проработал рядом с человеком, которым должен был стать сам.

— Фитц.

— Они хотели, чтобы Тревор Хэсс заменил Фитца?

— Я и сам не мог понять почему. Уоттс был всегда уверен в нём, просто работа была не для него. 

— Тогда почему Уоттс позволил тебе проявлять к заключённым сочувствие и заботу, если ему это не нравилось? 

— На деле это оказался дельный метод обмена информацией. Её было больше, чем у других, но только из-за того, чем именно они занимались, — Шерлок согласно хмыкнул, кивая.

— Как умер Малик Аль-Басри?

Джон дёрнулся от его вопроса в своём кресле, смотря куда угодно, только не на Шерлока. Он неосознанно потянулся рукой к некогда травмированному колену, потирая его, другая рука была сжата в кулак.

— Я уже сказал тебе, — ответил он. — Я убил его. 

— Но как? Ты заботился о них, а не издевался над ними. Если кто и нарушил бы приказ Уоттс, то точно не ты. К тому же ты не был с позором отстранён от должности или... Понёс ли ты за это наказание?

Джон ответил не сразу, он долго сидел и можно было осязаемо почувствовать, как его сжигает чувство вины.

— Я должен знать всё, Джон. Я должен узнать, что случилось с отцом Хакима.

— Ты задаёшь неверный вопросы.

Шерлок уставился на него и попытался перефразировать:

— Почему? — Джон стиснул зубы.

— Ты знаешь, что такое собачьи бои?

— Какое это имеет... Да, знаю.

— Знаешь, что они делают с собакой, когда та слишком искалечена?

— Они не могут отвезти её к ветеринару, поэтому чаще всего — убивают, — раздраженно ответил Шерлок, не в восторге от того, куда зашёл разговор, но затем он понял. — О!

— Вся семья Аль-Басри была привезена туда за год до смерти Малика. Его родители и старшая сестра работали в химической лаборатории, мы хотели узнать, над чем именно, но они были гораздо более несговорчивыми, чем мы ожидали.

— Они молчали, потому что другие молчали. 

— Малик знал больше всех, это было очевидно сразу, именно поэтому с ним обращались хуже всего. Большую часть времени он провёл с Фитцом и Томпсоном, а затем с Грэхамом.

— Ты убил его после одной из сессий с Грэхамом?

— Шерлок, людей, с которыми я работал, было не пронять кровью и болью — это не про них, я же свыкся с этим, адаптировался.

— Тебя никогда не передергивало, и я всегда списывал это на адреналин, — Джон глухо рассмеялся.

— Даже прибыв на худшие мечта преступления, я говорил себе: «я видел и хуже», — он мотнул головой, словно и сам не верил, что говорит это. — Я знал, что это будет ужасно ещё до того, как шагнул за порог. Реджи приказал Колину вытянуть из него что-то, или мы просто сдадимся. Думаю, он посчитал это вызовом. Томпсон должен был остаться и присматривать, но через двадцать минут его позвали, чтобы присмотреть за кем-то ещё; Фитц подержался сорок минут, Баррон тоже около того. О’Брайен остался до конца сессии, хотя позже он признался, что на самом деле не смотрел, он просто не мог. Юджин и Бум-Бум отказались когда-либо ещё присутствовать на сессиях Колина. Раны рассказывают целую историю. Я зашёл туда и прочёл одну из самых ужасных книг, которую я когда-либо видел. Его бинты были затянуты так сильно, что врезались в кожу, грудь была вся в крови, что я даже не мог предположить, сколько ран я там обнаружу. С него частично сняли скальп, один глаз был выбит, его пальцы кровоточили, особенно там, где ему выдрали ногти, ему несколько раз переломали руки, и к тому же одна из них была смещена. И Малик, едва дыша, с выпирающим, свисающим наружу глазом, чудом в сознании, сказал: «Поболтаем?» Я заштопал его как мог, оказывая ему лучшую помощь, но глаз... Я должен был его полностью удалить. Я уже вколол ему полный шприц обезболивающего, но этого было недостаточно. Уоттс чувствовал себя некомфортно пока я работал, а Малик, скорее всего, понял по моему лицу насколько все плохо. Я зашивал его рану на боку, когда он заговорил. Я продолжал работать, пока он говорил и говорил, он рассказал о многих вещах, и я хотел бы не знать о них вовсе, а затем он сказал: «Доктор Уотсон, мой друг. Я не могу так больше. Никогда больше. Пожалуйста».

Шерлок смотрел на Джона: его начало трясти, и он смахивал слезы, навернувшиеся на глазах.

— Он попросил тебя убить его? 

Джон кивнул и, тяжело выдохнув, ответил: 

— Черт, Шерлок, я... Я никому об этом не рассказывал, — Шерлок нахмурится. 

— Это была конфиденциальная информация, ты не...

— Нет, Шерлок, — Джон посмотрел ему в глаза, несмотря на слёзы и то, что его трясло. — Никому.

— Даже...

— Никому.

— Так что же случилось, если верить записям?

— Я сорвался, — ответил Джон. — В записях говорится, что у меня случился срыв и меня отослали в «отпуск», а затем я вновь вернулся в... 

— Твоим наказанием был отпуск?

— В официальных записях говорится, что я сорвался, увидев, что с ним случилось, и убил его, чтобы он не мучился. 

— А неофициально? 

— Малик попросил меня убить его, лишь однажды. Но меня не нужно было упрашивать. Я спросил его, какой способ он бы выбрал, и его ответом был «быстрый». Я был слишком зол и попросил его подождать ещё десять минут, и он лишь кивнул. Я записал все данные и направился в офис Уоттс, где отчитывался Колин. Я не помню, что я говорил, но там было много криков, ругательств и имён. Уоттс ответил, что я не в себе, и я схватился за пистолет и приставил его к голове Колина, сказав: «Вот это — не в себе». За воротник я притащил Колина к Малику в камеру. Уоттс был в нескольких шагах прямо за нами, так что ты можешь представить: я, тащащий за воротник вниз по коридору Колина Грэхама, и Уоттс, приказывающий прекратить привлекли много внимания не только среди солдат, но и среди заключённых. Когда Уоттс увидел Малика, он застыл. Думаю, в своём рассказе Колин недооценил весь причинённый ущерб. Помню, как пригвоздил Колина к земле, приставив пистолет к его глазу, и выкрикивая, выведал ли он какую информацию. Он застыл прямо там, в панике, почти плача. Это было мерзко. Я вскинул курок и выстрелил в стену, требуя, чтобы он ответил мне. Когда он ответил «нет», я вскинул его снова, глянув на Малика, я клянусь, Шерлок, я увидел, как он улыбается. И я застрелил его, прямо на глазах у Уоттса, Колина и кого-то ещё. Я убрал пистолет и, развернувшись к Уоттсу, сказал ему, чтобы он держал своих солдат под контролем. Никто не сказал и слова, когда я вышел. Думаю, они пребывали в шоке.

Шерлок впитывал полученную информацию, затем глубоко выдохнул: 

— Это было потрясающе. 

— Уоттс сослал меня со словами «собраться с мыслями», но...

— Но он не хотел увольнять или наказывать тебя, потому что ты получал больше информации, чем другие. Заключённые не станут доверять новому доктору, твой уход был бы только в убыток. К тому же, все то, что случилось, не разрушило ситуацию в Ховеле, а лишь укрепила. Заключенные увидели твою симпатию, они знали, что ты видишь их желание умереть, а солдаты боялись, что ты снова сорвёшься. И ты знал об этом, знал, перед тем, как все это случилось. Ты мог просто дать Малику больше обезболивающего — передозировка, или застрелить его без свидетелей. Ты знал, что он отошлёт тебя?

Джон кивнул. Его глаза больше не блестели от слез, но он все ещё был напряжён и безэмоционален.

— Да. Я не был уверен, на сколько у меня будут развязаны руки, но я знал, что меня сошлют на какое-то время. Мы были обязаны брать «отпуск», чтобы предотвратить такие вещи, как моё «представление», но я отказался от двух до этого. Я не доверял знаниям других докторов. 

— Это потрясающе, Джон.

— Шерлок, я убил человека, в этом нет ничего потрясающего. 

— Ты помог ему совершить самоубийство, не больше. Нет, ты потрясающ в том, как ты это сделал. Буду ли я не прав, если скажу, что ты потратил время «отпуска» на то, чтобы отыскать информацию о том, над чем работал Малик, о том, о чем он рассказал?

— Да, нет. Я выяснил кое-что, о чем мне говорил Малик.

— А затем ты это спрятал, спрятал где-то, где никто это не найдёт в течении сорока лет, а после это уже не будет иметь никакого значения.

Джон подтвердил его слова кивком.

— Да.

— Тонтина — это сундук, закрытый на все замки, и внутри не только деньги, нет. Это что-то, что только солдаты Ховела могли посчитать ценным. Не так ли? 

— Да, — подтвердил Джон. — Словно дорогая шкатулка с воспоминаниями.

— Полная украденных ценностей, денег и чего-то ещё. Чего-то, за что можно убить.

Джон не ответил.

— Ты спрятал в Тонтине то, что Малик просил тебя найти.


	7. 7: Генри О'Коннор

— Представь Баскервилль. Представь себе зудящее чувство паранойи, то самое, когда чувствуешь, что что-то не так. Представь, как это чувство появляется, течёт вверх по тебе и плотным комком заселяемся в желудке, словно вот-вот кто-то или что-то выпрыгнет из-за угла. Представь, как оно заставляет делать частые, короткие вздохи и затуманивает разум. Представь, как наималейшая догадка, всего лишь маленькое предположение, заставляет твоё воображение работать и напускает на тебя всепоглощающий страх. Потные ладони, напряжённые мышцы, неуверенность в движении, учащенное дыхание и сердцебиение, суженный обзор зрения лишь потому, что услышанный звук был похож на лай собаки, _борзой _, той самой, что видели все. Представь, как ужас буквально парализует тебя и отправляет за грань паники, где ты не можешь двигаться и защитить себя от ощутимой угрозы лишь потому, что твой разум в панике и не может ответить, как себя правильно вести в этой ситуации, не может правильно среагировать на эффект бей или беги лишь из-за тех химикатов, которыми ты надышался ранее.__

__— Теперь представь этот страх, эту паранойю, но замени оцепенение на агрессию. Представь, что мозг определил угрозу в опасной близости и вместо того, чтобы упасть на землю от ужаса ты, наоборот, рвёшься вперёд. Сердце бьётся сильнее, кровеносные сосуды сжимаются, дыхание сбивается, а всё потому, что в теле циркулирует норадреналин. Зрение ухудшается, тебя тресёт, но ты всё равно борешься с невидимым противником. Но это всё не приходит сразу. Нет, каждый шаг приходит постепенно и может занять дни и даже недели, когда это всё выльется по щелчку — и триггером будет страх и гнев, что неминуемо приведут к саморазрушению. И ты не один с этим жутким чувством паранойи, и твои соседи, учителя, родители и политики. Это мужчины, женщины и дети, и, возможно, даже некоторые домашние животные, которым не по себе, и они более агрессивны, чем обычно. И вот однажды, кто-то придумывает этому чувству имя. Это выбивает из колеи, потому что это что-то чужое закралось тихо и незаметно. Невидимый враг живёт среди нас, и мы должны найти его и уничтожить. Они придумали им ярлыки: ведьмы, коммунисты, террористы. И эта истерия проникает дальше и глубже, чем до этого, гонимая гневом, что кипит в людях. И вместо фальшивых судов, процессов и заключения возникает восстание. Граждане убивают граждан, потому что видят в них врагов. И внезапно все становятся убийцами. Почему? А всё из-за гормона, который блокирует и не позволяет воспринимать ситуацию здраво, и вместо «беги» он посылает сообщение драться с неизвестным противником. Но это химикат мы не вдохнули, он не находится в воде или в наших лекарствах, нет. Этот химикат растёт в наших садах и в наших полях. Он растёт в наших фруктах, овощах и злаках. Каждый раз когда мы едим, мы получаем маленькую его дозу, и он копится и копится внутри, пока одна маленькая искра не начнёт обратный отчёт._ _

__— Представь, что ты узнаешь об этом, когда вычищаешь и залечиваешь раны избитого и измученного человека, истекающего кровью и привязанного к столу, один глаз которого выбит, руки переломаны, но который ещё каким-то чудом в сознании и способный рассказывать страшилки. Представь, что этот человек просит тебя найти единственное физическое доказательство и уничтожить его и, если у тебя есть время, убить и его самого._ _

__— И ты с этим согласен, потому что это правильно._ _

__— Поэтому ты стреляешь в него, а затем уезжаешь в отпуск._ _

__— И пока ты в отпуске, ты едешь в город, про который говорил тот самый мертвец, но сейчас там разворачиваются военные действия, и попасть в этот дом труднее, чем казалось до этого. Наконец, спустя неделю, тебе это удаётся, но ты один не достаточно долго, чтобы сделать что-то самому, кроме как спрятать и уничтожить это позже. Но это самое «позже» всё никак не наступает, и тебе нужно возвращаться туда, где они выдирают людям глаза ради информации о химическом оружии. Это превращает их в маньяков, а так как ты убил одного из заключённых, они не оставляют тебя одного больше, чем на пять минут. И всесто того, чтобы уничтожишь доказательства, ты решаешь их спрятать там, где никто не найдёт, пока они не станут бесполезны._ _

__— Ты прячешь их в шкатулке с другими сокровищами и думаешь, что в безопасности, потому что никто не знает, что ты сделал._ _

__— Представь, что спустя десять лет сын этого мертвеца начал убивать всех, с кем ты работал._ _

__— Представь, что теперь эта шкатулка у него в руках._ _

__— Представь, что ты не уверен в том, знает ли он о том, что то самое оружие там._ _

__— Представь, что ты не уверен, работает ли он в одиночку._ _

__— Представь, что такой секрет ты не доверишь даже своему начальству._ _

__— Что ты сделаешь?_ _

__— Шерлок, что же я сделаю?_ _

__— Ты рассказываешь об этом лучшему другу, который является единственным консультирующим детективом в мире, находишь шкатулку и уничтожаешь содержимое._ _

__— Да._ _

____

* * *

— Мне нужно увидеть ключ Хэсса.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Джон, откложив свою книгу в сторону и встал. — Дай мне минуту.

— Никаких возражений?

— Шерлок, сейчас мне скрывать уже почти нечего.

— Но всё же есть что?

— Иногда я пью молоко прямо из коробки, когда тебя нет рядом, — ответил Джон. — Вот, теперь тебе известно всё, — Шерлок в ответ только усмехнулся, улыбаясь. Тем временем Джон проложил:

— Я рад, что, наконец, скинул этот груз с плеч, у меня из-за этого начиналась бессонница, — пробормотало он в шутку, поднимись наверх за ключом Хэсса.

Пока Джон искал ключ, Шерлок подошёл к кухонному столу, чтобы освободить стекла микроскопа. Джон вернулся почти тут же, с легким стуком кладя на стол маленький медный ключ, за ним второй, а потом третий. Шерлок смотрел на них, хмурясь так, что на лбу появилась глубока складка.   
Джон ткнул пальцем в первый ключ:

— Хэсса, — затем его палец сдвинулся: — Атвуда, О’Брайена.

— Почему у тебя...

— У Атвуда дата рождения всегда была ключевой комбинацией ко всему. 

— Например, к сейфу в гостинице.

— Как и к сейфу в гостинице, да, — подтвердил Джон.

— О’Брайен завещал ему свой ключ.

— Меня это удивило. Мне казалось, что они друг друга недолюбливали.

Шерлок внимательно осмотрел ключи, пока не прикасаясь к ним. Джон же сидел напротив, ожидая вопросов. Затем Шерлок поднял голову.

— У этих ключей есть часть какого-то рисунка.

— У сокровища один замок.

Шерлок внимательно изучил каждый ключ, Джон же терпеливо ждал его заключения. Это не заняло много времени, теперь, когда ключи были у него под носом. 

— Они пронумерованы: 9, 10 и 12. Это не замок, это — сканер. У каждого ключа свой магнитный код или что-то похожее на индентификационный код. Ключи должны быть вставлены в определённом порядке, именно поэтому Хаким не использует какой-нибудь лом. 

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, чтобы убедиться, что он прав, но тот лишь вскинул бровь. Было ещё кое-что, что нужно было озвучить. Электронный замок может быть взломан, там должно быть что-то ещё. 

— Бум Бум. 

— Хорошо сказано, — подтвердил Джон.

— Это значительно упрощает нам дело.

— Неужели? — спросил Джон.

— Да. Уоттс нанял меня, чтобы поймать и остановить Хакима, а тебе нужно подобраться к сокровищу первым и уничтожить содержимое. Найдём Хакима — найдём сокровище, и избавимся от него.

— Он снабжен достаточным количеством взрывчатки для того, кто будет открывать его без ключа.

— Так даже лучше. 

— Лучше? 

— Да, лучше.

Джон вздохнул, собираясь что-то сказать, но затем тряхнул головой, словно передумав. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Реджи знает, что у меня ключ Хэсса, он не уверен насчёт остальных двух. Я уверен, что Хаким осведомлен, что у меня все три. И думаю, что я последний в его списке.

— Логично.

— И ещё кое-что, — добавил Джон, — что беспокоит меня.

Шерлок хмыкнул и вернул своё внимание к ключу.

— Думаю, он работает не один.

— Определенно точно, нет.

— Я имею в виду, что он работает с кем-то сверху.

— Логично.

— Ты имеешь в виду...

— Учитывая, как быстро он нашёл всех, Патчетта особенно, очевидно, что у него есть какой-то высокопоставленный источник информации.

— Кажется, я был слишком медлителен с выводами.

— Быстрее, чем Уоттс, — ответил Шерлок.

* * *

Телефон зазвонил в 22:23, когда Шерлок терзал скрипку, а Джон собирался идти ложиться. Джон взял телефон в руку и, нажав на кнопку принятия звонка, ни сказав и слова, поднёс его к уху.

— Здравствуй, старый друг.

— Патчетт?

— Ты сегодня в ударе — сразу к делу! — на том конце рассмеялись. — Это не Патчетт, как ты надеялся, хотя он всё так же несносен, как и всегда. Но, по правде говоря, я сегодня никого не убил.

— Тогда чем же я заслужил такую честь, как этот звонок? — на том конце послышался смешок.

— Хоть я никого и не убил сегодня, кто-то уже мёртв. Вскоре части тела прибудут в Лондон.

— Тогда — Фитц.

— Да, боюсь, что так. Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что он смог освободиться, пока я отпиливал ему ногу? — Джон не нашёл, что сказать. — Он выхватил из моих рук пилу и вместо того, чтобы напасть на меня, перерезал себе горло. Некоторые люди умирают по своим правилам, как и мой отец.

— Твой отец?

— Отец всегда говорил мне, что ты хороший человек, доктор Уотсон, говорил, что когда настанет время — ты поможешь, и ты помог.

— Хаким...

— Да, доктор Уотсон?

— Ты собираешься убить меня? — в трубке прозвучал смех.

— Доброй ночи, доктор Уотсон. Возможно, вам придётся расписаться за посылку.

На этом линия оборвалась.


End file.
